Run For the Class President!
by Black Mischief
Summary: The Shaman King people are in school, and some of them are competing to be the class president! Who will be eliminated, who will resign bc of love, and who will be the ultimate president? To find out, read on! :D COMPLETE!
1. Introducing: Room D12

**Joyce:** Here's a note about this fic...it wasn't made by me! Gavrilla (that's her penname here) started this fic but she didn't finish it so I'm taking the job of continuing it(some parts have been revised a little). This story has been posted up before but was deleted because it was in script format. I am changing it from script format to story format. Okay, enough of that boring explanation and please feel free to read and review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

**Run for the Class President!**

Started by Gavrilla an continued from chapter 4 by Joyce 

Chapter 1 Introducing: Room D12 

In room D12 of a small school in Japan, 15 students are sitting calmly at their desks. Err...excuse me, did I say AT their desks? I was mistaken. Some of them are on, under, over, behind, etc. Of these students are included Yoh, Hao, Ren, Horo Horo, Lyserg, Chocolove, Anna, Pilika, Jeanne, Tamao, Mari, Macchi, and a bunch of other girls who didn't possess shamanic powers. The teacher hasn't arrived yet. Horo Horo was sitting on his desk, eating a bunch of chips.

"Hmm...this is sooo good! I love chips!" he said, licking his lips.

Pilika, his blue-haired little sister, came over and grabbed the bag of chips away.

"Oni-chan! Baka! Put those away! First of all, this is a CLASSROOM, not a CAFETERIA! And second of all, you might get PUNISHED for eating in class! Third of all, stop eating junk food! Breakfast is supposed to be composed of-"Pilika said.

"Whatever, sis," replied Horo Horo casually, chips flying in all directions out of his mouth.

The chips, unfortunately, flew its way into a certain long-haired shaman, Hao. Hao turned around and glared at Horo Horo. Horo Horo, however, had no idea what the glare was all about.

"Howdy, Hao! How's it going, man? Anything you want? Want some of mah' chips?" asked Horo Horo, even more chips flying out of his mouth.

"My HAIR! Its RUINED! I just washed it THIS MORNING with the SUPER EXPENSIVE shampoo that I saved up my money for!" screamed Hao as he stood up and shook his head in slow motion to get rid of the chips.

Jeanne walked over to Hao and helped him brush the chips off gently.

"Aww, come on Hao. Don't be sad. You can always wash it again," she said kindly.

Yoh, being the kind person that he was, also walked over.

"Yeah, and if you need money, buddy, you can always borrow me," Yoh offered.

Anna, hearing this, immediately came to interfere.

"NO, Yoh. The money is for our FOOD," she said sternly.

Pilika, by now, was feeling pretty hopeless with her baka brother.

"Oni-chan! Did you just realize what happened? You spit some chips on Hao's hair! You offended him!"she cried.

Upon hearing this, Horo Horo turned around to look at the Hao.

"Really?" said Horo Horo, until he saw this Hao was fuming. "Come ON, dude, its not THAT bad."

"I...will...kill...you..." whispered Hao with a death glare that could match Anna's.

"I'll help," snickered Ren.

Horo looked pitifully at Hao and suddenly stood up. He walked over and started to brush the chips off of Hao's hair with his salty fingers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted a shocked Hao.

"There, there. Don't fuss. I'm just trying to brush off the chips for you." Said Horo Horo.

Pilika hopelessly slapped her head in frustration, walked to her desk and put her head on it.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!" shouted Hao.

"Why?" asked Horo Horo.

"Is he dumb or what?" snickered Ren.

"BECAUSE IT'S SALTY!" screamed Hao again.

The two shamans started bickering and fighting. Then, Yoh, who was standing closest to the door, heard footsteps.

"Hey, guys! I think we'd better quiet down!" he said.

"Why? Mari doesn't WANT to be quiet. She was FORCED to come here to school. Mari just wants to go home and play with Chuck," whined a sulky Mari.

"Whatever...stop whining, Mari. Or I'll tell Kanna," said Macchi.

"Why be quiet, Yoh?" asked Anna.

"Because I heard footsteps! The teacher's coming!" he replied.

"Yay! I wanna know who the new teacher's going to be!" said Pilika, suddenly cheerful.

No one, however, listened to Yoh's warning. Well, only a few-Tamao, Jeanne, Pilika, and Mari were the only one in their seats when the teacher came in. The other people just continued with their horseplay. Then, the door quietly opened, and in stepped a very slender woman wearing a traditional Chinese dress.

Time stopped for Ren when he saw who his teacher was.

"WHAT THE FREEEEEEEAAAKKKKKK???!!!" he shouted.

The woman was, of course, Jun Tao, Ren's big sister. When she heard his greeting, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm your new teacher. And Ren, that's not a polite way to greet me," said Jun calmly.

"H-How come you didn't tell me?!" asked Ren, still very shocked.

"I did tell you. You just forgot," said Jun, walking to the front of the class.

"I DO NOT forget things!" said Ren grumpily.

Jun turned to look at him for two seconds. Ren paled.

"You want to mess with your big sister? Fine," she said, walking over to Ren and slapping his head, HARD.

Ren landed on top of Hao, who was on the floor along with Horo Horo because of their previous fight.

"There, there, children, settle down. Let this be a warning to those who dares to disobey me," said Jun, addressing the whole class with an evil grin.

Everyone stared at her. O.o.

"Okay, since I'm the teacher here, I want everyone to address me as...hmm...Miss Tao. Yes, even you, Ren," announced Miss Tao when she saw Ren making a face.

"This is going to be a lonnnnnggggg year..." muttered Ren, slapping his hand on his forehead.

Joyce: So, did you like my revision? Hope you did. :D Please review! Oh, and this is the seating chart for room D12 (I took out five students from the seating chart that Gavrilla made because it was too much - -''). :D And...yea and the seats for the Fangirls No. 1-4...if any of you guys want to be seated there you can tell me in your review! :D

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4


	2. The Responsibilities of a Class Presiden...

**Joyce: **Thanks a lot you guys for those reviews! :D...and the positions of the 4 Fangirls go to:

Fangirl No. 1- (untaken)

Fangirl No. 2- Kalikasumi

Fangirl No.3- s91

Fangirl No. 4- wingweaver22

...so...that's it! Oh, and position number one is still free! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

Started by Gavrilla and continued from chapter 4 by Joyce

Chapter 2 The Responsibilities of a Class President 

Every one settled back in their seats quietly. Within seconds, room D12 was absolutely quiet. Miss Tao stood in front of the room, grinning at her students menacingly. Then, she cleared her throat.

"Students, I now have an announcement to make. To keep the order of this classroom and make everything run smoothly and orderly, we need a class president. The responsibilities of a class president is to take roll call every morning-"said Miss Tao when she was interrupted by the voice of a noisy boy.

"Who'd wanna take ROLL call every morning? I'd rather EAT rolls," said Horo Horo to the girl behind him (Fangirl No.2).

Fangirl No. 2 sweatdropped and made a strange face at Horo Horo. Miss Tao was being annoyed at being interrupted.

"Horo Horo! The first rule in this class is NOT to talk when I'M TALKING. Stand up and come here," said Miss Tao sternly to Horo Horo.

"But Miss Tao-"started Horo Horo with his defense.

"NOW, child!" said Miss Tao.

Horo Horo ran to the front of the room. When he was there, Miss Tao turned to him and gave him a very very stern glare.

"Because you broke the first rule in my class-"she started.

"I didn't know that was a rule!" Horo Horo cut in.

Jun snickered.

"Tough. You still broke the rule. Today, you will be staying after school to clean the board," she said evilly.

"Oh. Easy. Yea, sure, I'll do it," said Horo Horo and grinned at Miss Tao.

He thought cleaning the board was an easy job. Miss Tao raised an eyebrow.

"Easy? Would you like something harder? How about cleaning the BATHROOM?" she asked innocently.

"No! No! Cleaning the board is fine! Please, no!" said a horrified Horo Horo.

Jun snickered again and grinned.

"Okay. But next time, you WILL be cleaning the bathroom. Now go back to your seat," said she.

"Y-yes, Miss Tao," squeaked a very scared Horo Horo who quickly scrambled back to his seat.

Miss Tao turned back to her class and smiled like nothing had just happened.

"Okay, where was I?" she asked the class.

A hand was raised from Hao. From Miss Tao's view, Hao looked like a very angelic kid.

"I know, Miss Tao!" said Hao, his face smiling like an angel.

"Yes?" said Miss Tao as she called on him to answer.

"You were telling us about the responsibilities of the class president," said Hao triumphantly.

"Thank you...eh..what's your name?" inquired Miss Tao.

With another one of his angelic grins, Hao announced his name.

"I'm Hao, Miss Tao. Asakura Hao," he said.

Miss Tao smiled back then continued on her speech.

"Okay, so you have to take roll call if you're class president, you have to arrange the pep rally themes for the class, you have to lead the class cheer when a pep rally comes, actually you arrange the whole pep rally(and you can assign people to help you), and you are in charge of announcing to the class the class announcements. Also, you are in charge of the class gossip board...uhh..I meant news board. If you are interested, tonight go home and write a speech to give to the class tomorrow. Then, the whole class will vote to see who gets the most votes. That person will be the class president for the rest of this semester," she said.

Again, a hand was raised from Hao. This time, he had his second-best superstar smile on his face. Meanwhile, Horo Horo turned around and whispered to lucky Fangirl No. 2 again.

"He's acting like a teacher's pet!" said Horo Horo to Fangirl No. 2.

Fangirl No. 2 goes ''.

Miss Tao called on Hao.

"Yes, Hao?"

"I was wondering, Miss Tao, how long does the speech have to be?" asked Hao, looking extremely interested.

"Good question, Hao," said Miss Tao, smiling proudly at her student, "the length is up to you. However, I suggest at least two paragraphs."

"Thanks, Miss Tao," replied Hao with his best grin now.

Then, Ren started banging his head on his desk.

"This is CRAZY!! WHY IS MY SISTER MY TEACHER?!" he said, exasperated.

"Because I am. And you can't do anything about it," said Miss Tao, sticking out her tongue at Ren. XP

"I AM GOING TO BE CLASS PRESIDENT AND HOLD A PETITION AGAINST YOU SO YOU CAN BE FIRED!!!!!!!" shouted Ren, veins popping out of his forehead.

"Try me," said Jun.

Chocolove turned around in his seat to face Hao. Then, making sure nobody was listening, he whispered to Hao.

"I bet Jun is sent here to look after Ren, actually," said Chocolove quietly.

"Hmm...interesting idea...." replied Hao, rubbing his head.

Then, Horo Horo overheard the conversation and decided to join in.

"Oooh! I BET that's true! I BET that Jun is scared Ren will be bullied!" said Horo Horo, a little too loudly.

"Uhh..unlikely," said Hao.

By now, Anna, who was sitting next to Hao, had also heard the conversation. She turned around to Hao.

"Baka! No you guys, those are the wrong reasons. I think I know why Jun is here. I think she purposely enrolled as a teacher," said Anna knowingly.

"Why?" asked Horo Horo.

"Yea, why?" asked Chocolove.

Anna swiftly looked around to check that no one would be listening then told the boys when she was sure no one was.

"Because...Jun's here to make sure Ren doesn't get a girlfriend," said Anna.

Horo Horo, Chocolove, and Hao went o.o

"W-what?!" cried Chocolove.

"Why does she have to check? Ren is so ANTI-SOCIAL. A girl wouldn't want him even if you paid her," said Horo Horo.

"Yea, I agree. 'Cause they would want me instead," said Hao super casually.

"Well, you don't have to believe me. But I've heard it from Yoh who heard it from his grandma who heard it from Ren's mother that they are planning for Ren to get engaged so they don't want Ren to get a girlfriend before that, or it will totally ruin his reputation," said Anna unfeelingly.

"OMG! This is BIG news," cried Horo Horo.

"Yea..:S.." said Hao.

Ren suddenly walked over. Every body shut up and did various things such as sitting up straight in their seats, whistling, looking at fingernails, opening up a book, staring at the ceiling, etc.

"Why do I have the feeling that you guys were talking about me?" asked Ren, glaring at everyone.

"What? About you? What about you?" asked Chocolove so innocently.

"Yea, its not like you're the hot guy around here, because that's me," said Hao smiling at Ren to show that he WAS the hottest boy around.

"Ren? Ren? Where's Ren?" said Horo Horo, pretending not to see Ren.

Anna slapped her forehead.

"How can you be so stupid?!" she said in frustration.

Ren stabbed Horo Horo with his hair and they started a fight again. The fight threw clueless innocent victim Fangirl No. 2 out of her seat. She is dragged in to join the fight also. Then, Miss Tao spotted the fight.

"Stop it, Ren! Horo Horo! You, girl! Stop it also! Fighting is unladylike!" cried Miss Tao.

Everyone ignored her.

"STOP IT, NOW!"

When still no one listened, Miss Tao lost her patience. She walked over the group of fighting idiots and tied them all up. Then, she brought out another thicker rope.

"Yee-ha! I'm a cowgirl!" she cried maniacally," As your punishment, you kids will be staying after school, CLEANING THE BATHROOM! Understand?"

Horo Horo, Ren, and Fangirl No. 2 all nodded up at her, scared for their lives.

"Also, Anna and Chocolove, you will be joining them because I heard you whispering...the right information, "said Miss Tao, turning to them with an evil grin, "...as for you, Hao, I'll let you off of it."

Miss Tao gave another proud teacherly smile to Hao.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Tao!" said Hao with his second-best sexy smile.

"Hey! That's not fair!" shouted Horo Horo.

Miss Tao turned around to look at Horo Horo.

"Not fair? Would you like to scrub the school cafeteria too?" Miss Tao asked with an evil face.

"Uh-uh..n-no thanks," squeaked Horo Horo, looking down at the floor because he could not fight his teacher's glare.

"Good," said Miss Tao when the bell rang, "class dismissed."

Everyone scrambled out of their seats Miss Tao untied Ren, Horo Horo, and Fangirl No. 2. Anna stood up primly and packed up her stuff. She turned to Yoh.

"Yoh, what's my next class?" asked Anna.

"Ehh...let me see...its Art," replied Yoh promptly.

"Good. Here, carry my books," said Anna, pointing to her books and walking out of the room.

"O-okay..." says Yoh, carrying Anna's books as gently as he could so as not to let them fall and following Anna out of the room.

**Joyce:** So here's the second chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! :D And many, many thanks to my very first reviewers:

Crystalwish (thanks a lot for the compliment!), Tsubaki, s91, Kalikasumi, and wingweaver22 (I'm glad you liked my revision :D ...and about the seating chart...I didn't make it, Gavrilla did, so...I dunno...anyways, I know that Anna's beside Hao but she's besides Yoh too, right? :D And you don't know...there might be a change of seats anytime.;) )

Oh, and guys...don't forget to tell me if you want to be any fangirl! :D


	3. The Dream Houses

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

Started by Gavrilla and continued from chapter 4 by Joyce

Chapter 3 The Dream Houses 

Everyone scrambled into the Art room and quickly took their seats (same as above). They couldn't clearly see who the teacher was because her/his back was to them. Yoh put Anna's books gently on the seat next to him. Lyserg came in with Fangirl No. 4 hugging his arm. He looked very uncomfortable and scared.

"Umm..will you mind if you...like, let go of my arm? Because, like, class is starting..." said Lyserg, trying to pull away.

"Oh. Really? Oh, yea!" said Fangirl No. 4, giving a peck on Lyserg's seat and letting go.

Lyserg was very shocked. He pulled away quickly after the kiss and walked quickly to his seat and sat down. However, his nightmare wasn't over. Fangirl No. 4 had followed him and came to sit beside him.

"Hahahaha, Lyserg! You got a girl there!" laughed Horo Horo because he saw what was happening.

"I do not!" protested Lyserg, getting red.

Then, suddenly, a voice boomed in.

"Class is starting now, students! Please be quiet!"

The person whom the voice belonged to turned around. Everyone who knew the owner of the voice was shocked.

"M-Marco? How? I mean why are you here?" asked Jeanne, stunned too.

"You know the reason, Jeanne-sama. To protect you, of course," said Marco, glaring at every single person in the room except Jeanne and he looked away when he saw Anna glaring back.

"Uh..really, you don't have to. Lyserg is already here," said Jeanne.

"I'm afraid that is not enough," said Marco, glancing over briefly at Lyserg.

"I'm enough!" protested Lyserg.

"Don't argue with me, Lyserg. I'm the teacher now. Everyone here can call me...." Marco cupped his hand to his chin, thinking.

"Hey! Marco! How about if you let us call you the Glassy Nerd? It fits you, you know?" spoke up Horo Horo with his usual clueless grin.

The fangirls who loved Horo Horo giggled.

"O How dare you mock me! DETENTION, HORO HORO! :("cried Marco in fury at Horo Horo.

Horo Horo goes T-T. Marco smirked in satisfaction at his success in being bossy as a teacher at Horo Horo.

"Horo Horo, you will be seeing me after school," said Marco.

Horo Horo makes a sulky face.

"Everyone here HAS to call me Mr. Marco," said Marco, looking around the room, "now let's start our class. Today's lesson we will be drawing houses. First, you get a ruler," Mr. Marco got out a ruler from his drawer, "then, using that ruler, you draw a-"

Yoh suddenly waved his hand in the air.

"But Mr. Marco! This is ART! We're not supposed to use RULERS! We use our IMAGINATION! How about if we draw our dream house or something like that? Now wouldn't that be more IMAGINATIVE?" inquired Yoh.

Mr. Marco pushed his glasses up his nose and looked sternly at Yoh.

"Yoh, this is MY art class, not YOUR art class. I can run it how ever I want. Deten-"

Jeanne suddenly stood up. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Marco! Thats ENOUGH! From NOW ON you cannot give anymore detentions to any students. UNDERSTAND??" shouted Jeanne to Marco with a stern face.

Everyone had to give Jeanne credit for that. After all, she was the former leader of the X-Laws. Of course, Mr. Marco had to obey.

"Yes, Jeanne-sama," said Mr. Marco, looking quite taken aback.

"Good," said Jeanne, sitting down, "and follow Yoh's advice," she resumes her angelic face and says, "please continue your art class, Mr. Marco."

Marco was now very scared of Jeanne.

"Uh...thank you, Jeanne-sama and Yoh-kun. So, today we will be drawing your 'dream house'. I assume everyone knows what that is?" said Marco obediently according to Jeanne's wishes.

The class was silent. Marco pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"Very well," he said, passing out the art materials," the best artwork will be pinned on the bulletin board in front of the classroom. You may start."

Everybody started working on his or her drawings...

---------------

30 minutes later

---------------

Mr. Marco collected everyone's work and looked at them at his desk.

Chocolove's 'dream house' looked like a nice, big, house in a nice, big city. It had a jacuzzi in the backyard. Many things were jaguar patterned. (A/N: o.O)

Fangirl#1's house looked like...(use your imagination)

Jeanne's house was a Victorian house. Everything looked proper.

Ren's house was big and everything was in Chinese style. The only difference from his real house was that there was a big space to train outside his house.

Macchi's house was a haunted house and the front and backyard was overflowing with giant pumpkins. Witches and bats that were flying around the house were carrying pumpkin treats.

Hao's house was a big pink and glittery castle. In the courtyard there were ponies everywhere.There was also a big pond with exotic fish swimming in it.

Anna's house was all Japanese-like, with everybody you could think of in Shaman King being tortured around a big throne, upon which sat Anna. (Marco: o.O)

Yoh's house was also Japanese-like, with hot springs and big space for napping, listening to music, etc.

Pirika's house was a cute pink and blue igloo, with a big fireplace inside it for heating.

Mari's house was a posh English house with lots of space to play with Chuck and put her pretty dresses.

HoroHoro's house was built with cheese, with a giant pond of pink goo and lollipop plants. (Marco pushed his glasses up his nose)

Fangirl#2's house looked like...(use your imagination)

Lyserg's house was a HUGE posh English house with iron gates 50 feet high to keep scary fan girls out.

Fangirl#3's house looked like...(use your imagination)

Fangirl#4's house looked like..(use your imagination)

-----------

Room D12 was heading for their next class. Horo Horo ran over to his sister, Pilika.

"Pilika, what's my next class?" he asked.

Pilika whipped out a schedule.

"Its...P.E.!" she replied excitedly.

------

Joyce: Did you like that? Please read and review! :D Oh, and you can vote for which Dream House you like best okay? Put that in your review. :D


	4. The Mile of Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

**TurquoiseEchidna**: Thanks for your support and sorry for making you wait so long! :) You get to be Fangirl No. 1!

**Akisukie Hashimoto**: You are Fangirl No.3

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

Started by Gavrilla and continued from chapter 4 by Joyce

Chapter 4 The Mile of Doom 

Room D12 scrambled onto the big soccer field and took their seats on the bleachers. Their teacher's back was facing them again. He/She was scribbling on a clipboard. Fangirl No.4 was hugging Lyserg's left arm and Fangirl No. 3 was hugging his right arm.

"Girls! Please let go of my arms!" Lyserg wailed. T-T

Fangirls No. 3 and 4 glared at each other, gave Lyserg a peck on his cheek, and finally sat down.

Suddenly, the teacher turned around.

Everyone was shocked. o.o

"WHAT THE-? 0.0" Yoh screeched.

"F-Faust? YOU'RE OUR PE TEACHER?! 0.0" Anna said.

"Hello kiddos! I'm gonna be your PE teacher! Call me Coach Faust!(poses)" he said.

Everyone falls over.

"Well, lets hurry up and start our class, shall we?(looks at students) Today we will be running the mile, which is 7 times around this field. I will be timing you. Okay? Okay." Faust pointed to the starting point, which was marked with an orange cone.

"GO LINE UPOVER THERE, NOW ALL OF YOU!" he screamed.

Everyone made a surprised face (0.0) and jumped off the bleachers and ran to the starting point.

"READY..SET......GO!" Coach Faust screamed.

Everyone covered their ears then trooped off.

The boys trooped off in two straight lines like soldiers chanting something about sweat. They were far, far, far ahead of the girls...BUT NOT THE FANGIRLS!

The fangirls were chasing after the boys, which made them run even faster.

The girls made it about halfway around the giant soccer field when they stopped and started panting.

"MARI (pant pant ) DOES NOT WANT TO RUN (pant) ANYMORE (pant) SHE (pant) IS TIRED! (PANT PANT PANT)" Mari panted.

"Yeah! That stupid Faust can't make us girls RUN for no reason! (pant)" Anna said angrily.

"Your're right!! I'm not used to being so (pant pant pant pant) HOT!!" said a sweaty Pirika.

"I'm not used to (pant) running in hot weather too! (pant)" said a tired Jeanne.

"(pant) MY HAIR ISN'T STICKING UP BECAUSE OF ALL THE RUNNING AND MY STICKY UP PIGTAILS ARE MY TRADEMARK!(pant pant pant)" Macchi roared.

"Then we girls are not going to RUN for no reason! Faust CAN'T make us run!! We are going to WALK!" said an angry Anna."Who's with me?"

"I AM!" said all the girls at the same time.

So the girls walked, picked flowers, laid on the grass, etc.

Meanwhile...

Faust sat on the bleachers and saw the girls not running. He became ANGRY.

"THOSE STUBBORN COWS WILL NOT ESCAPE MY MILE OF DOOM! SKELETONS! OUTTA THE GROUND! DO NOT LET THOSE GIRLS ESCAPE THE MILE OF DOOM!" Faust screeched.

Several skeletons came out of the ground and started chasing after the girls.

Anna saw the skeletons running toward the girls.

"GIRLS! FAUST'S SKELETONS ARE COMING!! (runs off)"shrieked Anna.

The rest of the girls were terrified ( 0.0 ) and ran after Anna.

Faust watched them from his bleachers and smirked satisfyingly.

The girls continued running for their lives. When they passed the fangirls, the fangirls didn't notice them because they were too focused on catching up with the guys.

When the girls passed the guys, they didn't notice the girls cause they were too focused on not getting caught by the fangirls.

Everybody continued running.

When it was all over....

...Faust wrote down their times.

Anna 6:00

Macchi 6:10

Pirika 6:15

Mari 6:20

Jeanne 6:30

Skeletons 6:32

All of the guys: 7:00

All of the fangirls: 7:01

**Joyce:** So...did you guys like this chappie? Hehehe...most of this chapter I didn't change from the original one that Gavrilla wrote...just proofreaded a little that's all! ;) Keep reviewing guys! :D Oh, and for those of you who don't know what P.E. stands for, its Physical Education.Oh yea, and Lyserg's house won the house competition. ''


	5. Preparing For the Speech

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

Chapter 5 Preparing for the Speech 

The rest of the school day was gone without any more surprises. There was barely any homework, since it was only the first day of school. The only homework they had was for the people who were running to be class president.

After school, Yoh and Anna left school immediately and headed for home.

"Why'd we have to go home this early, Anna? Can't we just stay at school a while more? I wanna stay and chill out with Hao!" pleaded Yoh to Anna.

Anna stopped in her tracks and made Yoh bump into her back.

"You are NOT going to stay and hang out with that annoying person! And besides, today we have to go home early to prepare YOUR speech to be class president," she said.

"Hey! Who said I was going to run for class president?!" asked Yoh, horrified.

"I said so. And you ARE running for the class president position because if you can be the Shaman King, you can be the class president also," replied Anna dryly.

"But-"started Yoh.

Anna, however, gave Yoh her famous death glare.

"Uh-Okay...I'll go home and write a speech," said Yoh quietly.

"Good-"said Anna, but she was interrupted by someone who had jumped out of nowhere onto her.

When Anna realized who it was, she immediately slapped the person. Yoh's eyeballs practically popped out.

"Hey! What was that for, pretty face?" asked the person, rubbing his cheek.

"Hao! What are you doing here?!" asked Yoh, surprised.

"PERVERT!" shouted Anna to Hao.

"Hey, hey...calm down, people. Calm down. I was just following you guys home. Didn't mean to interrupt your little date. After all, I AM Yoh's cute little twin, ain't I? So I have to right to live there with you guys. And, oh, by the way, I heard your little sweet talk while I was following you guys," said Hao casually.

"WHAT SWEET TALK?!" demanded Anna.

"Hmm...let's see, pretty face, the sweet talk that you said I was so sexily annoying!?" said Hao teasingly.

"I said you were ANNOYING, not SEXY!" cried Anna, fuming by now.

"Okay, okay you guys, stop fighting...how come you're coming home so early too, Hao? You usually come back home late every single night," asked Yoh.

"Well...I was thinking...of preparing the speech to be class president," said Hao, grinning.

"Hah. Like you can win MY Yoh. Just wait and see who'll win! Besides, the only reason you're running is because you want to please Jun, am I right?" challenged Anna.

"Sure..." replied Hao, indicating that Anna's guess was exactly right.

**At Ren's Place**

Meanwhile, Ren was at his house, busily writing on big pieces of yellow poster paper with a Chinese brush. He was writing big something in Chinese and under it, there were English letters that said "I, REN TAO, SHOULD BE THE CLASS PRESIDENT BECAUSE I'M THE BEST"

**At Jeanne's House**

Jeanne was at her place writing her speech in fancy paper...probably something about peace, love, peace, love, peace, love, oh, and did I mention, peace, and love?!

**At the Usui Apartment**

The phone rang at the Usui house.

"_Ring! Ring! Ring!" _went the phone.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Pilika as she sprinted towards the phone.

Her brother was sitting right next to the phone, just eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"Why didn't you bother to pick up the phone?!" asked Pilika, exasperated.

"'Cause I know that my dear beloved sissy's gonna pick it up anyway," replied Horo Horo with a puppy dog look on his face as he took another bite out of his chocolate cake.

Pilika rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

Silence. Then, a bunch of voices arose from the background.

"_Give the phone to Mari! Mari is going to talk to Pilika!" _screamed a super girly voice.

"_No, Mari! I should talk to her, not you! She's going to want to join us more if I talk to her, not you!" _shouted another voice, less girly this time.

Then, there was a bunch of screaming, cursing, and swearing until another voice came in.

"_Stop it, you two, Macchi! Mari! Since you ladies can't even decide on this, I'LL talk to Pilika," _said an older female voice.

The person with the older female voice came and actually talked into the receiver to Pilika.

"Hello? Is that you, Pilika?" the woman said.

"Y-yes, ma'am," replied Pilika, confused as to why the woman knew her name.

"You must be wondering who I am. I'm Kanna, Macchi and Mari's friend. You know them, right?" said Kanna.

"Yes, ma'am, I know them. They're in my class," said Pilika.

"Yea, so my ladies are wondering if you are interested in joining them to run for the class president. They told me when they came home from school that the school was SO white and BORING that they felt they could make the school more interesting. So, basically, they wanna be the class presidents so they can turn the school into fairy land or something," explained Kanna, throwing a look at Macchi and Mari, who were still glaring at each other.

Pilika, being a typical girl, was immediately interested.

"Fairy land? Aww...that's so cute! But like, how can we THREE be the class president?" asked Pilika.

"Oh, I can take care of that. Jun's my friend and I already talked to her about it. She said 3 in 1's okay, as long as you work together and have a name for your group," said Kanna.

"Count me in!" squealed Pilika back into the receiver.

"Good. I'll tell Macchi and Mari that," said Kanna, hanging up the phone.

**At the Usui Apartment: With Horo Horo**

Horo Horo was bored. He had already emptied the fridge at his house. He decided he might as well go to the Asakura's to visit Tamao. After all, they were practically a couple now. He wished Tamao went to his school, so he could hang out with her every day. But, unfortunately, she had to do housework at the Asakura's and she was taught her education by Yoh's dad.

When he arrived, Tamao was, as usual, making something in the kitchen. When Tamao noticed him, she turned around from whatever she was doing and smiled.

"So, how was the first day of school?" she asked.

"Hahaha...you sound like my mother...well...not much. Except that Jun gets to be my homeroom teacher and tomorrow people who are running for class president have to give speeches," replied Horo Horo casually.

"Are you running?" asked Tamao.

"Nope," said Horo Horo.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Don't know...too lazy to write a speech, I guess," said Horo Horo, grinning.

"Hah. I knew that," laughed Tamao, "but I really wonder who will get to be the class president. Maybe I'll consult my board..."

**Joyce: **Did you like that, did you like that?! Please please, please review, especially for this chapter, because it's the first chapter that I did on my own, not just revise!! I'm very excited to hear what you have to say for this chapter! And lots of thanks to my past reviewers!:D I'll try to do my very best! :D


	6. Speeches: Part I

**Joyce: **Thanks a lot, you guys, for giving me reviews!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and here's one more thing I'm going to annouce-I'm not going to keep track of who's which fangirl anymore b/c I'm too lazy and it's too much work...so I apoligize...so instead you guys can just use your imagination and pretend to be whichever fangirl you wanna be. Sounds easy? Good. And oh yeah, I'm going to remind readers one more time that I didn't plan the plot for chapters 1-4...because Gavrilla did that...so it would be no use to put suggestions like that in your reviews...and yes, I know the characters are a bit (or a lot) OOC....but anyways...Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

Chapter 6 Speeches: Part I 

The next day finally came. Time for the speeches! After everyone settled back in their seats, Miss Tao, Room D12's homeroom teacher, started to speak.

"Okay, we will now start our speeches as so not to waste time. Any volunteers?" she asked.

Hao raised his hand angelically as he smiled at his homeroom teacher. Miss Tao, of course, had to smile back.

"Thank you, Hao, for being our first volunteer," said the teacher.

Hao walked to the front of the class and stood there, grinning for a while and looking very much like Yoh. He didn't even have a piece of paper in his hand. Then, he finally started to speak.

"Well, I'm here because I'm running for class president, as you all know. My reasons for being class president is that I'm cute, I'm sexy, I'm powerful, I'm smart, and everyone loves me," he said simply.

Everyone's eyes like, popped open. Anna's eyes were the largest. She stood up.

"WHAT?! YOU CAME HOME EARLY YESTERDAY AND TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED TO COME PREPARE YOUR SPEECH AND THIS IS ALL YOU CAME UP WITH?!?!" screamed Anna.

"Well, yes, my darling sister-in-law. Actually, I took some time thinking over this. Everything that I just said are facts, aren't they?" he said, and walked back to his seat.

Anna rolled her eyes, cursed under her breath, and sat down. Miss Tao was clapping.

"That was a wonderful speech, Hao! Now, next volunteer?" asked Miss Tao.

"WE'LL GO!!!!" screamed a bunch of girly voices.

Everyone turned around to see who screamed. It was Pilika, Macchi, and Mari. Today, they were all wearing pink. EVERYTHING was pink, from their spaghetti straps to their short skirts to their tall boots. Pilika had a pink flower in her hair and Macchi had pink ribbons tied to her two pigtails. Mari wore a super girly tiara with a pink gem in the middle. (A/N: Hahahahaha I know you guys gonna kill me for this :D).

"OMG," said a shocked older brother of Pilika, Horo Horo.

"WE ARE RUNNING FOR THE CLASS PRESIDENT!!!!!!!," the three pink-lovers shouted together as they did somersaults to the front of the classroom, "CALL US THE SISSY KISSES!!!!!!"

"What?! The 'Sissy Kisses'?!" exclaimed Chocolove.

"Yea! That's our GROUP NAME," said Macchi.

"Yea! MARI picked it out!" said Mari.

Then, the 3 girls started to dance around at the front of a classroom and started to do a cheer.

"Sissy Kisses! Sissy Kisses! Vote for the Sissy Kisses! We can make your school better! We can be the trendsetters! We will make everything pink! Everyone can dress in furs and minks! Everything will be in glitter! Anything else is all litter! So, my ladies, what are we waiting for? Let's go flirt with the guys until they feel sore!!!!!!!" the three Sissy Kisses finished the cheer with a sweet blowing kiss.

The Fangirls did a super LOUD applause. Hao whistled. Ren snickered.

"Woohoo! I love the last line, girls! I'm voting for you guys!" screamed Fangirl No.2.

"Er...actually, what does the last line have to do with running for class president at ALL?" asked Lyserg, confused.

"Like this," said Fangirl No. 4, clutching Lyserg's arm and planting (yet) another kiss on his cheek.

Lyserg quickly moved away.

"That was great, ladies! I agree with the last line...oops uh...I meant no! I mean...okay, who's the next volunteer?" said Miss Tao.

Anna suddenly stood up.

"You'll go, Anna?" asked Miss Tao.

"No, Miss Tao. My FIANCE will go. And he WILL WIN," said Anna, turning around to give Yoh a look.

"Err....yea, okay, umm...I guess I'll go," said Yoh sheepishly.

Yoh walked to the front of the room. He cleared his throat.

"I'm am here because...," he looked down at this paper," umm... Anna! I can't READ your handwriting!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY HANDWRITING IS BAD?!" fumed Anna.

"N-No! Its just that....that...I can't read CURSIVE!" said Yoh, covering up his red face and running back to his seat.

"Aww...poor guy," said Horo Horo, shaking his head.

"Hey! Get back up there, Yoh!" demanded Anna.

"Yea, man!" said Chocolove encouragingly.

"Its okay, Yoh, everyone has a fault," said Miss Tao kindly.

The fangirls started to shout to give Yoh encouragement.

"YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH! YOH!" they shouted.

"Come on, Yoh. See? Everyone's encouraging you," said Jeanne.

"Go back up there, bro. Make your big brother proud," said Hao, grinning.

With all the cheering, Yoh started to feel more confident. However...maybe a little bit too overly confident. He now smiled and jumped up onto his desk and raised his arms like he had just won a wrestling match. He pounded on his chest like a king kong. Anna's mouth dropped to the ground. He did a wolf-like howl. Then, he jumped down from his desk, grabbed Anna's bandanna from her head (with a loud swearing from her), and ran to the front of the classroom.

He put the bandanna on his head and started to rap.

"Yo! Dude! I'm the Shaman King, dude! I should get to be the president, dude! Because I got the bling-bling, dude! Wanna know the reason you guys should vote for me, baby? Dude! Because, Hao is sucha playa, dude! I'm so much betta for ya, baby! Because, Ren is too unapproachable, dude! But I can keep you company anytime, baby! And the ladies, babies! Sissy Kisses, just leave it up to me to do this job, baby! Trust me, baby!!!" rapped Yoh super quickly.

"YEA, DUDE! THAT WAS SO COOL, MAN!" shouted Horo Horo.

"YEA! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NOT BLACK, YOU CAN ALMOST RAP LIKA BLACK!" shouted Chocolove.

Everyone clapped for Yoh. Anna walked up to him and dragged him back to his seat.

"I didn't write that in the paper, stupid!" Anna whispered to Yoh.

Yoh just shrugged and grinned. Anna rolled her eyes and just sat down.

Miss Tao was feeling dazed. She thought her students were so weird...well except for her model student, Hao, that is. If she could have her way, Hao would definitely be the class president. First, there's a super wild cheer from Pilika, Macchi, and Mari...then, a rap from a person she had always thought was incapable of doing this kind of stuff. This was just getting weirder and weirder. Well, since I'm the teacher, I have to go on with this, she thought. She looked around for the next volunteer...

**Joyce: **As always, reviews! Please, please! :DI love 'em! Suggestions, flames, although it would me me terribly sad :( ... anything! And, as usual, thanks for all your support! :D


	7. Speeches: Part II

**Joyce: **Thanks for the reviews again!!! :) Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

Chapter 7 Speeches: Part II 

Jeanne timidly raised her hand.

"So you will be our next volunteer, yes, Jeanne?" asked Miss Tao kindly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Jeanne, politely standing up and turning around in her seat to look at Lyserg, "come on, Lyserg, let's start."

"Whoa! Are you cooperating with MY Lyserg to be class presidents?!" Fangirl No. 4 almost shouted.

"Errr...well actually, no. I'm just her assistant. And since when did I become YOUR Lyserg?!" explained Lyserg.

"HER ASSISSTANT? YOU CAN'T JUST BE JEANNE'S SLAVE!!!! BECAUSE I'M A SLAVE 4 U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Fangirl No. 4 into Lyserg's ear.

"Oww...don't scream in my ear. And...please do let go of me," said Lyserg, trying gently to pry the girl's fingers from his arm.

"Nooooooo!!! I can't just let you be Jeanne's SLAVE!! I love-"Fangirl No. 4 was cut short when she saw Jeanne, standing in front of her and glaring as she never did before.

Everyone else in the room was also staring. None of them, not ever, in their entire lives, had they seen prim and proper little Jeanne glare or lose her temper. But now, she was staring daggers into Fangirl No. 4. Jeanne put her hands on Lyserg's desk and leaned over.

"Let go of Lyserg. NOW," she said sternly, still glaring.

Fangirl No. 4 seemed to sense Jeanne's anger. She gulped and sighed. She looked over at Lyserg, whom is was holding on to and whispered in his ear softly.

"I'll let go of you for now, my darling...but not forever," Fangirl No. 4 whispered, then let go of Lyserg's arm.

Lyserg gulped, after hearing that. Then, he turned his attention to Jeanne, who now had her usual kind face on. He smiled sheepishly at Jeanne, grabbed the poster that was lying on the floor beside his desk, and stood up. They both walked to the front of the room while everyone else was looking up at them expectantly. Jeanne started to speak.

"I am running for class president here, not Lyserg, in case some of you are confused. He is just my assistant. He's here because I asked him to hold a poster for me while I say my speech," said Jeanne, then she looked over at Lyserg.

Lyserg started to unroll his poster. It was pretty big. When the poster was all unrolled, he held it up. It was a picture of the peace sign with rainbows all around it. The words inside the peace sign simply said "Vote for Jeanne!" The poster was simple but it was beautiful.

"Wow, Jeanne! Did you do that yourself?" asked Pilika.

"Naw...Lyserg did it. I'm going to hang these posters outside in the hallway after I'm finished with my speech, so people will be reminded to vote for me," replied Jeanne.

"What? You have more?" asked Yoh.

"Yea, Lyserg made them all for me," said Jeanne, smiling sweetly at Lyserg.

Lyserg dazedly smiled back.

"Hey, Jeanne. You copied MY idea, have you realized that?" asked Ren, glaring at her.

"What? I did?" said a confused Jeanne, "I don't know what you're saying. I don't even know what you're doing."

"Whatever. I also had the idea of pasting my posters in the hallway," said Ren.

"Ren! ANYONE can use the idea of putting their posters in the hallway, okay? This is an election! And don't interrupt Jeanne when she's going to do her speech, or I'll give you a detention," said Miss Tao to Ren.

Ren snickered and crossed his arms grumpily.

"Fine, fine. Whatever, sis," he said.

"Please continue, Jeanne," said Miss Tao, turning her attention back to Jeanne, who looked down at the speech paper in her hands one more time and started to speak.

"The reason I will encourage every one of my classmates to vote for me is that I am sure that I can do this job. I am 100 sure that I am a responsible person. Yes, Lyserg?" started Jeanne, and then turning to look at Lyserg, who replied promptly.

"Yes, Jeanne is very responsible."

"Thank you, Lyserg. And another reason I should be class president is that if you guys vote for me, I will listen to every one's suggestions. Right, Lyserg?" said Jeanne, looking at Lyserg again.

"Yes, she will listen to everyone's suggestions," replied Lyserg, somewhat like he was in a daydream.

"Yes, and the third reason is that voting for me will bring peace in this school and everyone will love each other," Jeanne smiled sweetly, "Right, Lyserg?"

"Yes, I agree, Jeanne," said Lyserg.

The speech went on for another 5 minutes with Lyserg agreeing with everything that Jeanne had said. By the time the 5 minutes were over, no one was listening to whatever Jeanne had to say. Everyone was whispering to each other about Lyserg's strange behavior.

"Dude, what's UP with Lyserg, man?" said Chocolove, turning around to Fangirl No. 1.

"Err...I donno," said Fangirl No. 1, who was, obviously not paying attention to Chocolove but staring at Lyserg with a satisfying smile on her face.

So Chocolove turned around to Hao.

"What's UP with Lyserg, man?" asked Chocolove.

"Hmm...from my view, this looks like a case of lovesickness," said model student Hao wisely.

Horo Horo, Anna, and Yoh had overheard the conversation.

"What? Lovesickness? What the - - - - does that mean?!" demanded Horo Horo.

"Dumbos don't know," replied Anna.

"What? I don't know too, Anna. Tell me, Hao!" pleaded Yoh.

"Well, it looks like Lyserg has a HUGE crush on Jeanne so he's like, lovesick now. So he agrees with everything that Jeanne says," said Hao, pleased that the attention was turned to him.

"Hmm...that's interesting..." said Chocolove, rubbing his chin.

"Yea...it sure is...but that's kind of like black magic, isn't it?" said Horo Horo.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see," replied Hao, and they all stopped talking now because they all realized that Jeanne was finished with her "Peace & Love" speech.

They all politely clapped as Jeanne and Lyserg went back to their seats.

"Now, I guess we're all finished with our speeches, aren't we? Then this can be study time-"said Miss Tao, until she was interrupted.

"HEY! Sis! You didn't even ASK if there were any more volunteers!" shouted Ren suddenly.

"Oh," said Miss Tao, calmly, "well ARE there any more volunteers?"

Nobody replied.

"See? There aren't any more volunteers. So this can be study-"said Miss Tao until is was interrupted by Ren again.

"Stop it, Jun! I'M running for class president!" said Ren, glaring at his sister.

Miss Tao pretended to look surprised.

"Oh, reallyyyy.....I didn't know little Ren had such courage..." she said innocently.

"I WILL MAKE THE SCHOOL FIRE YOU!" shouted Ren angrily as he stomped to the front of the classroom.

Miss Tao grinned evilly at her brother's red and angry face.

"Keep trying, little brother. Keep trying," she said with a smile on her face.

Ren snickered, cursed and started his speech.

"Okay, the reason's I'm running for class president is obvious. I wanna fire someone around here," said Ren, narrowing his eyes to his sister, who was pretending that she was not listening and was looking super innocent.

"AND! That's not all. I reeeeally don't want to mention this, but I'm sexier than Hao, okay?" continued Ren with an unflinching expression.

There were a couple of gasps. Hao leaned back in his seat and looked at Ren, unblinking, as if to challenge him of his sexiness.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Macchi, shocked.

"Did Mari just hear that Ren said that he was sexier than Hao?" said Mari, raising her voice.

"OMG. I cannot believe what my own BROTHER just said," said Miss Tao, forgetting for a moment her status as a teacher.

"Where's your proof?" said Fangirl No. 3, her eyebrows scrunched up.

Ren looked at her, grinned, and chuckled softly.

"Anyone who wants proof that I'm cuter, sexier, and more attractive than Hao, come line up here at the front of the room," said Ren.

At first, nobody moved. Then, Pilika stood up.

"I want proof," she said softly, "because, obviously, Hao's the cutest around here, right girls?"

Pilika turned around to look at the other members of the 'Sissy Kisses', Mari and Macchi. Mari and Macchi nodded, then followed Pilika to line up at the front of the room. Pilika was first in line, Macchi was second, and Mari was last in line. Once they were all lined up, Ren looked down at Pilika and smiled his somewhat cute smile.

"You want proof? Here's your proof," he said, before leaning down and French-kissing Pilika super roughly.

Everyone stared, including Miss Tao, who slapped her head and cursed.

"That annoying habit of being a player of my brother is back," said Miss Tao, shaking her head hopelessly.

"I WILL KILL YOU, REN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS MY SISTER YOU KISSED!!!!!!!!" said Horo Horo, who had just realized what happened.

Hao stopped him.

"Move over, Hao! I will kill him!" shouted Horo Horo angrily.

"No. Let him prove his sexiness. Then, I'll prove mine," said Hao calmly.

Pilika stared, shocked at Ren after he was finished French-kissing with her. Then, her face turned super red. She covered her face, ran back to her seat, and put her head on her desk. Macchi who was next in line, had a super angry look on her face.

"Look what you did to my frien-"started Macchi, but before she could finish her sentence, she, too, was also kissed.

Then, Macchi walked back to her seat, feeling dazed. Surprisingly, Mari wasn't the least bit shocked. She looked up at Ren.

"Hmm...that kiss I saw you gave Pilika and Macchi...because of that, I might just reconsider having a crush on Hao. Try kissing me, and I'll vote for you if I like it," said Mari, unflinching.

"I'd kiss you even if you didn't ask me to, "said Ren evilly as he leaned down to "prove his cuteness and sexiness" to Mari.

"Hmm... that was nice...but I'll think about it at home, "said Mari after she was finished with her kissing business with Ren.

Mari walked back to her seat. Ren turned back to the class. He continued on with his player-like smile.

"Anyone one else want proof?" he asked slyly.

"No, Ren, no-"but Miss Tao was cut off.

Immediately, all of the Fangirls ran screaming to line up for a kiss. They all satisfyingly got it. They all went back to their seat, saying things like, "OMG, I will SURELY vote for him!" and "NOW I think he's sexier than Hao!" and such and such.

"So, that's enough proof, isn't it people?" said Ren, still grinning evilly, "And, continuing, the third reason you should vote for me is that...you'll get a free trip to China if you do."

"WHAT?" shouted Horo Horo, "That's UNFAIR, Ren! That's called BUYING votes! AND YOU KISSED MY SISTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Yoh held him back.

"Calm down, Horo, calm down," Yoh said.

"Whatever, Horo. I don't care," said Ren.

"NO, Ren. I will NOT let you do that. Horo Horo's right, that is really called buying votes," said Miss Tao sternly to her brother.

"Fine, fine, I won't do it. My cuteness and sexiness if enough reasons to vote for me, right girls?" said Ren, winking at the girls, "and that's all. I'm finished with my speech."

Ren walked proudly back to his seat and sat down. Then, he turned to look at Hao. Not to his surprise, Hao was looking back with a new kind of fire in his eyes. Although Hao was sitting laid back in his chair, he had a determined look on his face. He was not a person who was easily going to give up. Suddenly, Hao stood up and faced the class.

"Tonight, if anyone wants proof that I'm sexier and cuter than Ren, meet me at the Asakura house at midnight. And I'll prove to you the real meaning of sexiness and cuteness," Hao announced.

At that time, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed," said Miss Tao tiredly as the students of room D12 prepared to leave the class.

**Joyce: **Hehehe...good? Bad? Apoligizes for making Ren sucha player in this chapter ''...I was just in that weird mood...and sorry if any of you didn't approve... And, yes, you guys can now start sending in your votes as to who you guys want to be class president....hmm....or should I make it all a tie? I can, you know...well I'll leave it up to my beloved readers...:)


	8. Just Like the Old Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

_Chapter 8 Just Like the Old Days_

The rest of the school day went without much event. Well, except that the three members of the 'Sissy Kisses' group (Pilika, Macchi, and Mari) kept repeating their super girly group cheers over and over again at random times. It was cute, yes, but it was also getting on everyone's nerves. The class presidential election also made a huge difference in the school hallways and classrooms.

If you walked down the hallway, this is what you would see: Posters of Chinese writing hung up all over the place (supporting the great Ren Tao, of course), posters of the peace sign and rainbows saying "Vote for Jeanne!" (and at the bottom right hand corner of all these posters said "Drawn by Lyserg"), and, since the 'Sissy Kisses' group didn't want to be second place in all this poster hanging, they took super cute pictures of themselves on a digital camera, printed them in the computer room, and hung them up all over the place.

You would also see Yoh walking down the hallway with his faithful fiancé by his side. Anna would be walking around with a huge pole in hand. Hanging from the pole was a scroll of paper that said, "Yoh will succeed. Vote for Yoh, NOW!" And as for the last candidate, Hao, he didn't advertise himself in making posters or cheers of any kind. Just seeing him stroll down the hallway in his usual fashion could make any girl drool, become mind washed, and vote for him.

And that was why many people (ahem, mostly _girls_) showed up at the offer that Hao had made earlier in the morning:

_"Tonight, if anyone wants proof that I'm sexier and cuter than Ren, meet me at the Asakura house at midnight. And I'll prove to you the real meaning of sexiness and cuteness."_

**At the Asakura Place (12:45 P.M.)**

A red-haired girl with two pigtails stopped in front of the Asakura house. She raised her hand and was about to press the doorbell, but the door was opened first.

"H-Hao?" gasped the surprised girl.

"I read your mind and knew that you would come, so I opened the door for you, Macchi," replied Hao, who had opened the door.

"Oh," said Macchi, who didn't know what to say.

"Well, don't just stand there. Its pretty cold outside, come in," said Hao, putting his arm around Macchi and bringing her in.

Macchi let Hao lead her in

_What am I doing here?!,_ she thought.

When she came in the living room, to her dismay, were a bunch of other fan girls giggling on the sofa.

"What are they doing-"Macchi started to ask, but then she remembered the announcement that Hao had made.

_Of course, these girls are here because of Hao's announcement. Why the heck am I asking?_, thought Macchi, feeling foolish.

"You're here for the same thing, hmm?" whispered Hao in Macchi's ear, indicating that he had read her mind.

"N-No! No! I'm not here to see you prove your sexiness or anything! I don't want to be kissed by you or anything!" Macchi defended herself hotly.

The other fan girls were all staring at her.

"What? If you aren't here to see sexy Hao prove his everlasting sexiness then what are you here for?" asked a confused Fangirl No. 1.

"Yea, why are you here?" asked Fangirl No. 3.

"I'm-I'm...here because...okay, where's Anna and Yoh?" said Macchi, trying to change the topic.

"Why, Macchi? You here to see them, not me?" asked Hao with a fake pouty face.

"No! Yes! I don't know! I mean, like, how can ANNA allow this-this foolishness to happen?" asked Macchi, secretly glad that the topic was changed.

"Anna, for you information, is now asleep," said Fangirl No. 4.

"Yea, and so is Yoh," said Fangirl No. 2.

"That's right, girls. I put sleeping potion in their food and carried them upstairs," said Hao, grinning casually.

"But Hao, this is their house and-"said Macchi, but she didn't get to finish her sentence because Hao covered up her mouth with his hand

He whispered in her ear, "We'll talk about this later," then he turned to the other girls sitting on the sofa, "Well, its past midnight now...and I believe every one of you has proof of my cuteness and sexiness' now, hmm?"

"Of course, Hao!" the girls squeaked in unison.

"So you will vote for me, yes?" said Hao, smiling his best smile.

"Yes!!!!!" said the girls again in unison.

It was like they were in a trance because of Hao.

"Good. Thanks for coming, girls. And could I ask you to leave now? Because I have some serious business to clear up with Macchi here," said Hao to the girls.

Sounds of "Awwww...." Were heard throughout the room and the fan girls, with sad faces, left the Asakura house.

Once all the fan girls were all gone, Hao released his hand from Macchi's mouth.

"Now, the real reason why you are here, please," said Hao to Macchi.

"I-I..." stammered Macchi, looking down at the floor.

"There is no use to hide from me, Macchi. You know that. I just want to hear you say it," said Hao, more gently this time.

He tilted her chin to look up at him.

"Now, tell me why you are here," he said, a slight kind smile on his face.

"Well..." Macchi took a deep breath, "well...here goes...since I know I can't hide anything from you."

"Uh-huh. You're right," smiled Hao down at Macchi.

"I-I was jealous. Because I knew that those girls were going to come to you and you were going to prove your "sexiness and cuteness" to them all by kissing better than Ren would. So...I was just...jealous," said Macchi, reddening.

"Macchi-"began Hao, but he was interrupted.

"You don't have to say anything, Hao. I know that I have no right to be jealous of you. I mean, we aren't even a couple. So, I'm sorry. And I guess the only reason I'm here tonight is because I'm just feeling unrightfully jealous," said Macchi sadly, a barely visible tear clinging to her eye.

There are few things that could make Hao surprised. Sure, he knew that Macchi had a crush on him since forever. But...

"Macchi, I'm sorry," Hao said quietly.

"Why?" said Macchi, now confused.

"I'm sorry. I never knew that...my playing around with other girls made you hurt," said Hao, rubbing the back of his head and looking away.

"No, no, its okay, Hao. As I said, we aren't even a couple. This is just a one-sided relationship," said Macchi, forcing a weak smile at her crush, "but sometimes, I wish it would be just like the old days, when you were my master and I fought for you."

Hao turned back to look at the girl standing in front of him.

"No, it's not okay, Macchi. It's not okay," said Hao, barely above a whisper now.

The two stared at each other for a long time. Then, they both started to smile...then they both laughed. Hao leaned in to give Macchi a gentle hug.

"It doesn't have to be like the old days, Macchi," Hao whispered softly in her ear, "I don't want to be your master anymore...because...now, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Macchi pulled away and stared. Her cheeks were bright red.

"W-what?" asked a shocked Macchi.

"Don't make me repeat it too many times, Macchi," said Hao, smiling sheepishly, "although I AM powerful, I get embarrassed at times too, you know. So...what about it? Can you be my girlfriend?"

"Uh...well...y-yes...I guess so," said Macchi, bright as a tomato now.

Hao smiled at her.

"I thought so," he said, then leaned in to kiss her.

This time, Macchi did not pull away.

_This is way better than the old days, _thought Macchi.

**Joyce: **Okay, I am reeeally sorry for the chapter delay and I am really sorry for this short chapter. But I hope you liked it anyway. :) Please review! :D


	9. Apologizes

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

_Chapter 9 Apologizes_

**At the Tao Siblings' Place**

"REN!!!! YOU MUST GO APOLOGIZE TO THOSE GIRLS IMMEDIETELY!!!!! YOU MUST STOP BEING SUCH A STUPID PLAYER!!!!!!" shouted an angry Jun at her brother in the evening when they had gotten home from school that day.

Ren was sitting on the sofa casually, pretending to ignore his sister. He changed the TV channel, drank his milk, and yawned.

"REN! LISTEN to me. What you did today was-"Jun was interrupted.

"What I did today was inappropriate and unacceptable. Yeah, yeah, I know. You've said that like, a thousand times," said Ren, bored.

Jun closed her eyes and counted one to ten. Then, she breathed out slowly.

_I have to control my anger. There must be some way to control my stupid brother, _she thought.

"Ren. I will ask you NICELY this time. Give me your word that you will apologize to those girls," said Jun in a supposedly calm voice.

"And if I don't?" asked Ren, unflinchingly meeting his sister's eyes.

"If you don't..." said Jun in a voice barely above a whisper.

There was a dangerous glint in Jun's eyes. It told Ren that if he didn't do what she said, he would be in big trouble. REALLY, big trouble.

_Why the heck do I have to be scared of my sister?, _thought Ren furiously.

He gulped. He did NOT want to be on her bad side.

"Okay, okay sis. I'll give you my word that I will apologize to all the girls," said Ren, looking away and changing the TV channel again, he continued, "but sis, what if they LIKED that I kissed them? Hmm? Do I have to apologize to the girls that liked my kiss?"

Ren looked up at his standing sister again, now with a triumphant smile on his face. But Ren's triumphant smile disappeared as soon as he saw that the dangerous glint in Jun's eyes were still there. She was preparing to slap his face. Fortunately, Ren caught her hand in time.

"Whoa...Jun! No need to use physical abuse! Okay, I'll go phone all the girls I kissed right now, okay? So leave me alone," said Ren, relieved that he had not suffered Jun's slap (which were almost as worst as Anna's slaps).

Jun brushed her brother's hand away and started to walk away.

"Fine. But if I find out that you have broken your promise..." Jun turned and gave Ren a dangerous look.

"Okaaayy...I gave you my word, Jun. Just go away, okay?" said Ren, lying down on the sofa.

Ren waited until his sister was gone.

_Why oh, why does my SISTER have to interfere with my life? I didn't even ASK her to follow me to Japan, _he thought.

Then, Ren stood up. He figured that he might as well call the girls to "apologize for his mannerless behavior today", as his sister would say. He looked up all the names in the phonebook.

He called up Fangirl No. 1, Fangirl No. 2, Fangirl No. 3, and Fangirl No. 4 but nobody answered the phone.

_Weird, _Ren thought.

Then, he remembered about Hao's announcement to meet him at the Asakura house if anyone "wanted proof of his cuteness and sexiness". Ren snickered. He doubted that Hao could be cuter or sexier than him. He, after all, was the great Ren Tao. Then, he dialed Kanna's number. Ren knew that Macchi and Mari lived together.

"Hello?" Kanna's womanly voice answered the phone.

"Hello, may I please speak to Macchi?" said Ren into the phone.

"Wait," said Kanna.

After a few minutes, Kanna talked into the phone again.

"Sorry, but Macchi isn't here. She's gone out somewhere," said Kanna.

Ren turned around to look at the clock. It was midnight.

_Why would Macchi be out this late?! I don't want to think that she's gone to that idiot Hao's house, _thought Ren.

"Oh, that's okay, ma'am. But may I ask is Mari here? And sorry for calling you so late, Kanna. I kind of forgot the time," said Ren politely.

"That's okay...you're Ren, right?" asked Kanna.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Ren promptly.

"Okay, well Mari isn't asleep yet. I'll call her for you. Wait a minute," said Kanna, then she walked off to find Mari.

Then, Mari answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey. This is Ren," said Ren, forgetting for a moment about why he was calling.

"Oh. You are the Chinese boy that Mari got kissed today by, yes?" asked Mari innocently.

_She's weird. She's like, the only girl that didn't act embarrassed when I kissed her, _thought Ren.

"Hm. Well, yes. I see you remember. Well have you decided to vote for me? How was the kiss?" asked Ren, entirely forgetting that the purpose of the phone call was to apologize.

"Hm. Mari has thought about that. She thinks that the kiss was...equal to Hao's. So now she doesn't have a crush on Hao anymore. Nor does she have a crush on you. Because she now knows that the kiss is too common. So she doesn't like anyone now," explained Mari in a toneless voice.

"Oh. So, does that mean you're going to vote for me or not?" asked Ren, slightly annoyed that Mari did not think his kiss was better.

"Mari is not going to vote for you. Mari is sorry," said Mari in a voice that said "I am not sorry".

"What?! So you're going to vote for that annoying person Hao?!" asked Ren, fully annoyed now.

"No. Mari told you, Mari doesn't have a crush on Hao anymore. So she sees no point whatsoever in voting for him. So, Mari is going to vote for herself, the 'Sissy Kisses'," said Mari.

"Oh. Okay, whatever. I have to go now," said Ren.

"Oh, okay. Bye-"said Mari, but she was interrupted.

"Hey, wait!! Wait, wait. Don't hang up yet," said Ren, when he just remembered something.

"What? Make it quick, Mari is getting sleepy now. She wants to go to sleep," said Mari, yawning.

"My sister told me to 'apologize for my inappropriate and acceptable behavior today'. So, I'm sorry. 'Cause if I don't apologize Jun is going to kill me. So, that's all. You can go to sleep now," said Ren.

"Oh. That's okay. Because Mari kind of enjoyed the kiss. Good night, Ren," said Mari as she hung up the phone.

Ren sighed as he hung up the phone. It was past midnight now. He figured that he would just tell Macchi and Pilika that he was sorry tomorrow. It was too late. Besides, even if he dialed Pilika's number and her brother answered, he wouldn't let he talk to her anyway. So, he just walked upstairs to sleep.

**The Next Day: At the Asakura Household**

"Yoh! Where's my breakfast?" called Anna.

"Coming, coming..." said Yoh, carrying plates to the breakfast table.

"Is that annoying brother of yours up yet?" asked Anna.

"Naw, not yet. He's usually up early but today he's still in bed," said Yoh, setting down the plates.

Anna shook her head hopelessly. She had given up on trying to get Hao to follow her rules like Yoh did.

"Whatever. Let him sleep. Who cares if he goes to school late," said Anna, picking up her chopsticks.

"Hey! Who said I was going to go to school late?" said Hao, appearing in the doorway.

Macchi was beside him.

"Hi, Macchi! Why are you here so early?" asked Yoh, smiling cheerfully.

"Well, she came over last night and it was too dark for her to get home so I let her sleep on my sofa," explained Hao casually.

"Oh. Whatever. Macchi, come eat breakfast," said Anna.

"Okay, thanks, Anna," said Macchi, walking to the table.

Once everyone was at the table, eating, Hao suddenly set down his chopsticks.

"I have an announcement to make," he announced.

"Is it worth hearing?" asked Anna in a toneless voice.

"Oooh...what is it?" asked Yoh, curious.

"I guarantee that it's worth hearing, my darling sister-in-law," said Hao, grinning.

"Okay, then get on with it," said Anna.

"I am resigning from running for class president," said Hao.

"Good," said Anna, "so Yoh can win."

"What?! Why?" asked Yoh.

"Because, I'll tell you why. Because, my original purpose for running for class president was to impress Miss Tao. But now...I like someone else," said Hao, looking at Macchi across a table and giving her a secretive smile.

"Oh," said Anna, unsurprised, "well congratulations then."

"What?! Who? Tell me, Hao! Who-"asked Yoh until he was bopped on the head by Anna.

"Dumbo. He likes Macchi, duhhhhh," said Anna.

"What?! WOW! CONGRATULATIONS, TWIN!" said Yoh, excited.

That day, Hao did resign from being a class president candidate with announcing that Macchi was now his girlfriend. Now, the candidates that were left were Jeanne, the 'Sissy Kisses' Group, and Yoh.

**At School: Lunchtime: With Pilika**

Pilika walked out of the cafeteria after eating her sandwich. She felt like she needed some fresh air. She was still thinking about the kiss that Ren gave her yesterday.

_Idiot, he stole my first kiss and I don't even know him that well, _she thought angrily.

Pilika sat down on a bench in the school gardens. Then, someone came to sit beside her. She looked beside her and an angry look came over her face. Pilika uttered a curse word, stood up, and walked away.

_Why does that stupid perverted Ren have to come annoy me again?! _, she thought furiously.

As she was walking away, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Pilika knew that it was Ren. So, she turned around to face him.

"What do you want, huh? Isn't stealing away my first kiss enough? Huh? I HATE YOU!" Pilika exploded.

Ren did not expect apologizing to Pilika would be this hard. Plus, Horo Horo wasn't talking to him. He had already said sorry to Macchi in the morning, and she wasn't this mad. Macchi had just told him, "Nevermind about that, I am Hao's girlfriend now." Ren sighed.

_Well, I should have expected this. Horo Horo's stubborn, and his sister most likely will be too, _he thought.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Ren uncertainly.

"Well, that reeeeally helps," said Pilika sarcastically.

"Okay, what do you want me to do? Wash your mouth with soap?" asked Ren, trying to reason with her.

"NO. I don't know! I just HATE you, that's all. So get AWAY from me," said Pilika, turning around again and walking away.

However, Ren grabbed her arm.

"What ELSE do you want? Let go of me!" cried Pilika angrily.

Ren let go of her arm.

"Look, Pilika, don't make this harder than it is. Your brother isn't talking to me and I don't want him to be mad at me. We've been friends forever and I don't want it to end just because I did something stupid," said Ren, looking into Pilika's eyes to show her that he was serious.

Pilika sighed.

_I suppose I should forgive him. It's not like I can do anything about that stupid kiss now, _thought Pilika, looking up at Ren with a softer expression now.

"Please go tell your brother I'm sorry what I did to you. And forgive me, okay?" said Ren softly.

"Okay...I'll forgive you. Just don't do it again, okay?" said Pilika.

"Okay, I won't," said Ren, a slight smile on his face, "and will you go tell your brother for me?"

"Why don't you go tell him yourself? Because I think he wants you to go tell him yourself," said Pilika with a reassuring smile.

"Yea, I would, but he keeps giving me a disgusted look and walking away every time I try to head his way," replied Ren, rubbing his forehead.

"Hmm...I have an idea. Follow me," said Pilika, grabbing Ren's hand and walking toward the school.

Ren let Pilika lead his way.

_What is she up to? _He thought.

Pilika led Ren to the boys's locker room (with Ren saying, "Hey! Isn't this the BOYS' locker room?" and Pilika ignoring him and going right in) where Horo Horo was keeping his stuff in his locker.

"Hey, Pilika!" said Horo Horo cheerfully, then he saw whose hand Pilika was holding, "Pilika! What?!"

Horo Horo gave Pilika a confused look and gave Ren a mean look.

"Brother, Ren has something to tell you. Please listen to him, okay?" said Pilika pleadingly.

"Hm. Okay, but only because you asked me, Pilika," said Horo Horo, who now turned to Ren.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry," said Ren quietly.

Horo Horo was about to punch Ren but Pilika held him back.

"No, Horo, no! He already said sorry to me! I already forgave him!" cried Pilika.

"Yea, you forgave him, Pilika, but I don't!" said Horo Horo angrily, who had come out of Pilika's grip now.

He gave Ren a HARD punch. Ren could have blocked that punch, but he didn't. He knew that he had deserved it.

"Horo! Stop! Ren said sorry because he still wants to be your friend!" cried Pilika, now scared when she saw her brother so angry.

Then, Horo Horo realized what he did. He looked at Ren, who was looking down at the floor with a bad nosebleed.

_Should I forgive him? I want him back as my friend but look what he did to my SISTER! But...Pilika says she already forgave him...I suppose...I'll forgive him. After all, I already gave him a pretty hard punch. And he looks like he's feeling really guilty, _thought Horo Horo decidedly.

Horo Horo cleared his throat.

"We're friends now, hm?" he asked.

Ren looked up, surprised.

"We are?" Ren asked.

"Uh-huh. Just don't do that to my sister again, okay, pal?" replied Horo Horo, smiling at his friend now.

Ren smiled back. It was a signal that they were back to best friends again. Pilika hugged her brother and smiled at Ren, a smile that said that, "See? I told you that my plan would work". Ren smiled back at her. And everything was alright between the three of them.

**Joyce: **Hey thanks you guys for all those reviews! Feel free to give me any suggestions! That's all, bye! :)


	10. And the Two Shall Become One

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

_Chapter 10 And The Two Shall Become One_

Miss Tao had told the classmates of Room D12 that they would get the results of who would get to be the class president by the next week. Today was now a Thursday and tomorrow was the voting day. Every one of the candidates were trying their hardest to advertise themselves. Because the most popular candidate, Hao, had resigned at that time, the person in the lead now was the great Ren Tao. Little did he know what was going on behind all his successfulness...

**At the Tao Mansion: China**

"I think our guest has arrived," said Tao Ran, turning to her husband.

"Yes, of course," said Tao En, "I have already told one of the zombies to greet him at the front gate."

"Well, let's all get ready and go to the meeting room then, "said Tao Jin, walking out the doorway.

His son and daughter-in-law followed him to the meeting room. Once they were all seated, a zombie opened the door again and led a guest inside. All the Taos stood up to show their respect to the guest.

"Welcome, welcome, Mr. Usui, please be seated," said Jin, indicating to a seat beside him.

Mr. Usui, a big bearded man, slowly sat down at the seat beside the elderly Tao.

"May I ask what business have you here for me today?" asked Mr. Usui.

The Usui family and the Tao family had been allies for a long time. Typically, Mr. Usui was a friend of Tao En. Mr. Usui was currently the owner of the Emmemarimo, one of best hotels in the world. Needless to say, he was a billionaire. The Taos, being rich, often liked to go to stay at the Emmemarimo Hotel. So, when the Taos asked Mr. Usui to come visit them at the Tao mansion, he was surprised. Usually, they came to come see him at the Emmemarimo, but he rarely went over to China to visit them.

En gave a slight chuckle.

"That is very typically you, my friend Usui. Always straight to the business," said En, smiling.

"Well, I don't see why not," replied Jin, clearing his throat, "so let's go straight to the business."

"You must be wondering why we called you here today," continued Jin, "the reason concerns our heir for the Tao family, Ren."

"Hmm...yes, yes, I see...what about him?" asked Mr. Usui.

"You see, our son, Ren, is now 14. It is a tradition for the Taos to get engaged when they are 15. And Ren is turning 15 on January the first. It is still September, but we feel that we would like to get a head start and get our son engaged as soon as we can, so as not to let him get a girlfriend on his own before that," En explained slowly.

"Hmm, yes, yes...but, may I ask, what does that have to do with me?" asked Mr. Usui, a bit confused.

Ran, who had been keeping quiet all this time, spoke up.

"It does have to do with you, Mr. Usui! It has to do with you a great deal!" she said, "you see, you have a daughter, her name is Pilika, I believe?"

Mr. Usui let the information sink in. He fully understood now.

_The Taos want their heir to get engaged with my daughter!, _he thought, a bit surprised.

"Y-yes, I have a daughter called Pilika. Are you suggesting that your heir and my daughter get engaged?" Mr. Usui asked.

"Yes! Absolutely, Usui! It will be a great union! As you know, we Taos own lots of land, correct? And you are the owner of the famous Emmemarimo, correct? And the union of Ren and Pilika will bring great benefits to both of our families! You can start more of the Emmemarimo hotels on our land!" said En, grinning excitedly.

"My son is absolutely right," said Jin encouragingly.

"Not to mention, it will strengthen the ties between our families," Ran quickly added.

Mr. Usui thought about it for a moment. He personally thought it was a great offer.

_Hmm...yes, yes, this is a great deal. More land equals more hotels equals more money. And the benefit of strengthening the ties of our families...hmm...yes, yes. But, the only problem is, will Pilika go with our wishes? _These thoughts of Mr. Usui ran through his head.

"But...what about Pilika, my daughter? What if she refuses to get engaged?" asked Mr. Usui, a worry creasing his forehead, "and same for Ren, what if he refuses?"

"Aw, old pal! Don't worry about that! You see Ran and I here? We were an arranged marriage couple. And we ended up loving each other anyway. Isn't that right, my darling?" chuckled En good-naturedly and turning to smile at his wife.

"Of course, my darling," Ran smiled back, "I love you!"

Mr. Usui and Jin smiled at the loving couple. It was this scene in front of him that made Mr. Usui decide to give his daughter to the Tao heir.

"Well, what is your decision? Do you want Ren to be engaged to Pilika?" asked Jin, smiling, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" replied Mr. Usui excitedly, "but wait, what if your Ren already has a lover? Because in that case, it wouldn't be fair for my Pilika because I know that she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Don't worry, Mr. Usui. We have already taken that precaution. We have already sent our daughter, Jun, to Japan to look over Ren to make sure that he doesn't get a girlfriend or flirt with anybody besides Pilika. Not to mention, we have already asked the Asakuras for their cooperation to watch after Ren," Ran replied with a smiling face.

"Yes, yes, great, great! And one more question, how will we get them together for the engagement ceremony?" Mr. Usui asked.

"No worries, Usui. Jun will take care of all that," En smiled cheerfully.

**That night: Usui Apartment: Japan**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Horo Horo walked over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Hey, son, is that you?" asked a burly voice.

"Hey! Father! How are you?!" cried Horo Horo excitedly when he recognized the voice of his father.

"I'm fine, son. I have something to tell you, Horokeu," said Mr. Usui, "and I will ask you not to freak out, please."

"What is it? What is it?" Horo Horo asked excitedly.

"Pilika is getting engaged to Ren. Ren, your friend, the Tao heir, you know?" replied his father calmly.

"WHAT?!" shouted a hysterical Horo Horo into the phone.

"Hey, I told you not to freak out, son. It's a normal part of life. Your sister is getting engaged. Oh, and don't forget to tell her, okay? Oh, oops, sorry, Horokeu, I gotta go now. Their's a customer here. I'll talk to you later, okay? And don't forget to tell your sister that she's engaged. Okay? Bye!" said Mr. Usui before he hung up the phone.

Horo Horo stared at the phone after his father had hung up for a long time.

_OMG. OMG. OMG!!! What?! What the heck?! Pilika is getting ENGAGED?! To Ren?! What?! Ren just said sorry to me today for kissing Pilika but now he's getting ENGAGED to her?! What the HECK is going on?!_, thought a very shocked older brother of Pilika.

The door of the living room opened and in walked Pilika.

"Hey? Horo? Brother, what happened?" asked Pilika worriedly when she saw her brother staring at the phone in his hand hysterically.

Horo Horo looked up at his sister and stared.

"Hey! Are you okay? Who called? What happened? Did Tamao dump you?" guessed Pilika.

That brought her brother out of his unconciousness.

"No! No way! Why would TAMAO dump me?!" defended Horo Horo.

"Okay. Then what?" demanded Pilika.

Horo Horo gulped then slowly put the phone in his hand back onto the receiver.

"You...are...engaged...to...Ren..." he said slowly.

Pilika's eyes grew wide.

"W-what?! Did I just hear you say I got engaged to Ren?" asked Pilika, unsure.

"Yea, sis. You heard right," replied her brother barely above a whisper.

A very shocked scream of the blue-haired Usui girl rang through the night.

**At the same time: The Tao siblings' Condominium: Japan**

"Ren, will you PUH-LEASE stop your training for a MOMENT and LISTEN to me?" cried Jun at her training brother.

Ren ignored his sister and continued to swing around his kwandao. Drops of sweat slid down his face and he quickly shook them away.

"REN! STOP IGNORING ME OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A ZOMBIE! NOW!" screamed Jun.

Ren sighed and caught his kwandao. He brush away the sweat from his eyes then look up at his sister.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked coldly at his sister.

"Hm. I don't WANT anything. I just have something to tell you. You won't like it," she grinned evilly.

Ren glared at his sister.

"Does it have anything to do with why you followed me to Japan instead of staying in China?" Ren asked with an unflinching stare.

Jun met her brother's stare squarely.

"You are absolutely right, my dear brother," she continued to smile slyly, "I was sent here to look after you."

"I don't need any looking after. I AM stronger than you, you know," replied Ren, clearly annoyed.

Jun tutted and shook her finger at him.

"No, no, no, Ren. Not THAT kind of looking after. I'm not here to see that no one bullies my sugar plum," said Jun sweetly.

"Sick. Don't call me that," said Ren, more annoyed now.

"Whatever, sugar plum. I'm calling you whatever I want," she stuck out her tongue at him, "and the real reason I'm here is to make sure that you don't get a girlfriend."

Ren stared for a few seconds, then recovered.

"What?! To make sure that I don't get a girlfriend?!" he asked, a bit shocked.

"Absolutely right, sugar plum," replied Jun with satisfaction.

"What?! That's stupid. That sucks. I'm not interested in getting a girlfriend," said Ren hotly.

"Hah. Not interested? How about the day you French-kissed almost all the girls in the class?" asked Jun with supposed victory.

"Whatever. Never mind that. I wasn't PLANNING to my any of those girls my girlfriend. I was just playing around," Ren replied in his defense.

"Hm. Yea, whatever, sugar plum. Anyway, I'm here to make sure you don't get a girlfriend or have any attachments to any girl, because you're engaged," said Jun casually.

Ren was clearly shocked now.

"WHAT?! ENGAGED?!" he almost shouted.

Jun giggled slyly.

"Yes, of course, my sweet sugar plum. The Usui family and our family has already arranged the engagement. The engagement ceremony's on Sunday, which means that you have to resign from being a candidate for being the class president even though the voting's tomorrow. Because there's going to be a pep rally on Monday and the class president has to arrange the pep rally over the weekend. And you're busy with your engagement ceremony over the weekend, so, you have to resign," explained Jun with a satisfied smile on her face, "anyway, good night, Ren, I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed."

Then, she started to walk away.

"Wait. Jun, wait," stopped Ren, his face now pale.

"Hmm?" said Jun, turning around her head to look at her brother.

"What was the last name of my fiancé again?" asked Ren shakily.

"Oh. That. How could I forget to tell you?! You're getting engaged to the daughter of the Usui family. She's in your class. She's Pilika Usui," replied Jun, leaving Ren standing there, rooted to his spot like a statue for a long, long time.

**Joyce: **Did you like that? Yea, I know, it was a bit boring, but...Please, please, please review!:D I need more reviews! And more ideas! 'Cause I'm having a writers' block! Oh, and also, if you guys didn't know: Tao En is Ren's father, Tao Ran is Ren's mother, and Tao Jin is Ren's grandfather and Mr. Usui is Horo Horo and Pilika's father. And, again, thanks for all your past reviews and support!:D:D


	11. Unexpected Voting Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

_Chapter 11 Unexpected Voting Day_

"Class! Settle down!" said Miss Tao loudly in Room D12 of Friday morning, the morning of the voting day.

Since every student knew what would happen if they made Miss Tao angry, they quickly settled down in 30 seconds. Miss Tao smiled a satisfied smile at her authority over her students.

"As you all know, today we will vote for our class presidents!" she paused for a moment and then continued, "but before that, I have an announcement to make. Ren is resigning from being a candidate for the class president for...ahem...personal reasons that I do not want to mention in case he becomes embarrassed-"

"I am NOT embarrassed!" shouted Ren, suddenly standing up.

Miss Tao raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"Reeaally? Then would you like to tell the class why you are resigning?" asked Miss Tao innocently.

Ren turned pale. Pilika, who was sitting behind him, also turned pale.

_I cannot, CANNOT, let him announce to the whole class that we're getting officially ENGAGED this Sunday!, _thought Pilika desperately.

Pilika was about to reach over to the front of her to tap and tell Ren not to say anything...but it was too late. It was too bad for her, because he was a prideful person.

"FINE, Jun! You guys WANT an explanation, DO ya? FINE. This is just FINE. I'll tell you why I HAVE to resign! Reason is, I have to get ENGAGED, not by my own will, this Sunday and because of that, I can't prepare for the pep rally coming on Monday. Okay? Get it now? Arghh..." Ren quickly explained with a red face.

Everyone in the class was surprised at this sudden announcement. Pilika had her mouth slightly open at the shock. Even Miss Tao was surprised that her brother dared to do this. Yoh was the one who regained his senses first.

"Okaayyy....Ren...are you fine? Is it true?" Yoh asked in a calm voice.

"Heh, you think I'm kidding?" replied Ren sarcastically.

"Errr...okaaaay...then, who's your...err...fiancé?" asked Yoh again.

"Whatever. It's not your business," said Ren unemotionally.

Ren took out his notebook and pretended to work on something, just to avoid the asking of any more questions. This ended the discussion. So, Miss Tao decided to go on with the class. She smiled evilly over at her little brother.

"Now that we got Ren's PERSONAL business issue cleared up...there's another person that has to resign. It's...Pilika...and her reason is also PERSONAL reason," said Miss Tao casually.

Those of the people who were wondering who Ren was engaged with got their answer when Miss Tao said this. Of course, everyone put two and two together and got the answer.

_Of course, REN is engaged with PILIKA, _thought Chocolove.

_Heh. I knew that. Yoh's grandmother told me, _thought Anna.

_Wow...cute couple, but I don't think they'll go along very well, thought_ Macchi.

"Aw, shut up, sis. I don't CARE how many people you tell. I'm NOT going to be embarrassed!" shouted Ren with a red face.

"What are you talking about, Ren?" asked Miss Tao with an "angel" face.

"Argh...nevermind," Ren muttered.

"Heh. Continuing on. Since Pilika has to resign for a PERSONAL reason (this earned a glare from Ren), I would have to ask the 'Sissy Kisses' Group to resign because Pilika is a member of that group. Is that okay?" asked Miss Tao.

Miss Tao looked at the three members of the 'Sissy Kisses' for a reply. She got no reply when she looked at Pilika, who was sitting straight up in her chair, as still as a statue, still enable to accept the fact that she was the Tao heir's fiancé. When Miss Tao turned to Macchi however, she got an answer.

"Well...sure, Miss Tao. I can resign. I have a little date with Hao," she turned left to look at Hao across the room, and he winked back, "on Sunday. So, I can't prepare the school for a pep rally on Monday."

"Well, that's fine, Macchi. How about you, Mari?" asked Miss Tao.

"Fine with Mari. If Pilika and Macchi doesn't want to dress up in pink all day anymore, it's fine with Mari. Mari will resign," replied Mari, ripping the large pink flower off from her head.

"Well, that settles it, class. Let's vote for the class president!" cried Miss Tao excitedly, picking up a marker from her desk, "now, let's write our remaining candidates on the whiteboard so you guys can know who to vote for. Who are our candidate's?"

She got responded by a big, red, scroll of paper with the words "Vote for Yoh, NOW!" shoved into her face by Anna.

"YOH, of course," said Anna super-confidently, "and of course, my fiancé WILL win."

"Hehehehehe...err...I guess..." said Yoh sheepishly when Anna turned around, with eyes demanding him to say something in response.

"Err...okay, Anna please sit down," said Miss Tao, writing "Yoh" on her whiteboard, "anyone else?"

"Well there's Jeanne," Hao drawled, "but, unfortunately, she and Lyserg isn't here right now."

"Really? I just noticed that, you know," said Horo Horo, looking around the room.

Miss Tao sighed and turned around. She had always valued punctuality. She hated people who were late or people who were not there when they were supposed to be there. Ever since she was little, her mother taught her that it was better to be early than be late. She was also taught that it was worse not to be there at all.

"Well, if you're late, I am eliminating you from being a candidate," she said, "I'm very strict about class attendance and punctuality, if you guys didn't know."

"But Miss Tao!" cried Fangirl No. 1, "but then they'll only be one candidate left!"

"Yea, then only Yoh will be left!" added Fangirl No. 2.

"Well, that's my decision, and it won't change. Because of this unexpected situation, Yoh will be the class president," announced Miss Tao firmly, leaving everyone awed.

"So...we don't have to vote?" asked Macchi.

"Yes, we don't have to vote. There is no need for a vote because I have made my decision," replied Miss Tao.

"OMG..." whispered Yoh in awe, "I can't believe I'm the class president..."

Anna snickered.

"Heh, I told you so," she said in her usual, emotionless way.

* * *

**30 minutes before: With Jeanne & Lyserg & why they were late:**

Jeanne was eating her breakfast with Marco at her usual time in the morning, at 6:30 sharp, when she heard a knock on her door. So she put down her fork and started to get up.

"No, that's okay, Jeanne, sit down and finish your breakfast. I'll go see who's there," said Marco, standing up and leaving Jeanne at the breakfast table.

Marco, with his pink apron still on (he was cooking the pancakes for Jeanne), walked briskly to the door and peered through the peephole to see who was here at this hour of the morning. To his surprise, he saw boy with green hair standing there. The person was adjusting his shirt and occasionally touching his hair, as if he was afraid it would become messy. Marco watched for another minute to make sure that this person wasn't a stalker or anything dangerous to his dear Jeanne. Then, Marco saw that the green-haired boy took a breath mint spray out of his pocket. He sprayed it into his mouth and ended up coughing really bad and trying to spit everything out. It didn't work. So, Marco chose this time to open the door.

"Yes?" inquired Marco suspiciously.

The boy tried to recover from his coughing and turned to face Marco.

"Oh...hello...(cough)...umm...I'm Lyserg(cough)," said the boy.

"And?" asked Marco, raising one eyebrow, as if to say that he didn't care who this person was.

"Oh, and I'm here to see Jeanne. Is she here, sir?" asked Lyserg politely, now recovered from his attempt at having minty breath.

"What business have you with her?" demanded Marco sharply.

Lyserg was in lack of an answer. His throat still hurt from the breath mint spray incident.

_Argh...so this is what you have to go through to have minty breath?! Serves me right for trying to hard to impress a girl. It doesn't even work, and now I don't even know what to say to this person over here in the pink apron, _thought Lyserg hopelessly.

To Lyserg's relief, Jeanne appeared behind Marco and smiled at him.

"Hi, Lyserg. Marco, this is Lyserg. Lyserg, this is Marco. Lyserg, come on it," she said.

"What? Jeanne! I don't even know who this person is! He might be a thief, he might be a stalker, he might be a child abuser like Michael Jackson, and he might- "cried Marco desperately

"No, Marco. Lyserg's my friend from school. I ensure you that he's not one bit dangerous. Right, Lyserg?" said Jeanne, taking Lyserg's hand and leading him inside.

"Err...I guess," replied Lyserg uncertainly, in lack of anything better to say.

"You can have breakfast with us if you want," offered Jeanne kindly, pointing to a dining chair beside her.

"We have run out of pancakes!" cried Marco, wiping his hands on his apron and adjusting his glasses disapprovingly.

"Marco! Please don't be rude to my friend," said Jeanne, looking over to Lyserg with an apologizing face.

"That's okay, Jeanne, I already ate my breakfast. I just came over today because like, I realized it's your voting day and...just for good luck...want to walk together with me to school?" asked Lyserg, smiling uncertainly at Jeanne.

"No way, mister! I am driving Jeanne to school," interrupted Marco, cleaning the plates from the dining table.

"Marco, I want to walk to school with Lyserg. It's just one day, Marco, please," begged Jeanne pleadingly.

"Hm! Fine," replied Marco disapprovingly.

Then, Marco walked over to Lyserg and bent down to Lyserg's face until their noses almost touched.

"If Jeanne comes back home with even ONE teeny scratch, I will GET you boy, I will GET you," hissed Marco into Lyserg's face.

Lyserg staggered backwards.

"Err...well...yea, I'll make sure back safely," said Lyserg, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good. Now here's your school bag, Jeanne, and hurry up, or you will be late for school," said Marco, handing Jeanne her school bag, giving Lyserg another _look_, and ushering them out the door.

Once they were outside, Jeanne turned to Lyserg.

"Lyserg, I'm sorry for Marco's rudeness. He's always like this to strangers," said Jeanne with a guilty look on her face.

"Hey, that's okay, I understand," replied Lyserg, smiling at her, "besides, I won't get in trouble with him if I bring you back home safely, right?"

Jeanne giggled a little.

"Hehehe...you sure you can do that?" she asked teasingly and started walking.

"Sure, why not?" he replied back in the same manner.

"Promise?"

"Sure..." said Lyserg with a flirty smile on his face.

He gently took her hand and hand-in-hand, they started to walk to school. After about five minutes, the two came to the road. They had to cross it to get to school. Since Jeanne was busily talking to Lyserg, she did not see the black Mercedes Benz coming her way. Fortunately, Lyserg did.

"Jeanne, move out!" shouted Lyserg.

"Wha-?"

_BAM! _The car had crashed and it had stopped. All the people passing by also crowded around to see what happened. There was a pool of blood on the road. The person in the pool of blood wasn't Jeanne. It was Lyserg. He had pushed her out of the way. The thought that had flashed through Lyserg's mind before the car had crashed into him was, _I promised Marco and Jeanne that I would bring Jeanne back home safely!_

As soon as Jeanne got up from Lyserg's push, she realized what had happened. Crying, she ran over to the person who had kept her safe from danger...

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Jeanne was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Lyserg in the hospital. After the accident, an ambulance had come and picked him up. Jeanne had gotten on the ambulance too, crying and sobbing worriedly the whole way.

It was two hours now that she had been waiting. During this time, she had already consumed three cans of soda from the soda machine because she was nervous. Various thoughts also flashed through her head.

_This is my entire fault! What if Lyserg dies? Oh no...I must have hope...but what if he DOES? ...Then I'll never get to tell him what I've always wanted to. And then it will be all my fault! I should have never let him promise something stupid like protecting me! I was just kidding! Maybe me took it too serious...oh no, oh no, oh no...its all my fault!_, she thought over and over again.

As she was about to get up to get another can of soda to settle her nerves, the door of the hospital room opened and the doctor came out. Jeanne quickly ran over with an alarmed look on her face.

"Doctor! Is he...okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He's safe, ma'am. He has one broken arm and leg and 3 broken ribs, but otherwise, he's fine. You can go in and see him now, but I would recommend you not to disturb him if he's sleeping," said the doctor, smiling reassuredly at Jeanne.

"Oh, thank you, doctor! Thank you!" cried a very relieved Jeanne, who opened the door to the room where Lyserg was lying.

Jeanne quietly walked to Lyserg's bedside. He was sleeping.

_I won't wake him up, because he's sleeping so peacefully, _thought Jeanne, smiling at the sleeping form of Lyserg.

She pulled up a chair beside the bedside and sat there, placing her chin on the bed. For a minute or two, she just watched Lyserg's gentle breathing as his chest went up and down. Thinking that Lyserg was unconscious, she started to speak.

"You know, Lyserg, I was so worried that you might die. I cried a lot out there in the waiting room, you know. I was so relieved and happy when the doctor told me you were safe," she paused for a while, then took Lyserg's uninjured hand and gently squeezed it.

"Also...if you had died...," a small tear formed at the corner of her eye, "I...I wouldn't know what to do because...because it would be all my fault...and...and I wouldn't be able to tell you..." here Jeanne put her head on Lyserg's hand, "that...that I liked you," this part, she said in a barely audible voice.

Little did the silver-haired girl know that Lyserg was not asleep. He had just woken up when Jeanne started speaking, but he just didn't open his eyes. And, sure enough, Lyserg had heard the part that Jeanne had said that she liked him. Injured or not, this was enough to make him feel very, very happy. He squeezed Jeanne's hand, which made Jeanne perk her head up super quickly. She had a really red blush on her cheeks.

_Oh! No, did Lyserg hear what I just said? Oh, no!!!!! His eyes are open, looking at me! He must have heard! Oh, no..._, she thought desperately.

"Ly-Lyserg...you're...awake?" Jeanne asked quietly.

"Yea," he replied with a weak smile on his face.

"D-did you hear what I said?" she asked with a really, really worried look.

"Yes, Jeanne," he simply replied.

_That's it? That's all? He heard me confessing to him that I liked him and that's all he could say? Ohhh no..he must not like me. He must be really disgusted and he's injured and I'm adding more worries to the situation that he is in, _thought Jeanne, tears starting to form again.

"Jeanne, come here," said Lyserg in a weak voice.

"Huh?" asked Jeanne, confused.

"Come closer, Jeanne," he said.

Jeanne got up from her seat and got closer.

"I like you too," Lyserg whispered into her ear, then leaned up to kiss Jeanne softly on the lips.

Jeanne reddened and backed away, blushing.

"You do?" she asked uncertainly.

"Why, you don't believe me?" was Lyserg's reply, with the same flirty smile on his face, even though he was injured.

Jeanne giggled.

"Hm! Well...let's see...okay, I'll believe you," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, and Jeanne...I'm sorry for making you miss your voting day. I think Miss Tao has you eliminated now," said Lyserg, looking very guilty.

"Aw, that's okay. I would rather see you safe than be a class president," said Jeanne sincerely.

"You sure?" asked Lyserg flirtatiously again.

"Why not?" Jeanne asked back, a smile forming now.

"I need proof...how about, a kiss? Since I gave you one already, you know. Now you owe me," said Lyserg with puppy dog eyes and looking really adorable.

Jeanne blushed and smiled.

"Um...well..." she said shyly.

"Come onn...I'm injured," he continued with the puppy dog eyes, "and I need shome yove (some love)."

"Hehehehe...well, then in that case, okay," said Jeanne giggling.

She bent down and gave Lyserg and gentle, sweet little kiss on his lips.

And that was why they were late.

**Joyce: **Some fluff, wasn't it? This is really turning into a romance thang, ya no? First, the genre was like, general and humor right? At least what's the last author intended it to be. And now, in my hands, it has turned to be a humor and romance genre..hehehehe..weird, huh? Oh well. Hoped you guys liked it. Sorry for chappie delay. And please, more reviews! I love them. Thanks for all your support and bye! :)


	12. Trading Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

_Chapter 12    Trading Secrets_ **

* * *

****Sunday-8:30 A.M.**

In room 602 on the seventh floor of the Emmemarimo hotel, Pilika was sitting on her bed, staring off into space. In exactly an hour and a half, she would be engaged to the Tao heir. She was already dressed in a light blue engagement gown that matched her eyes. Jun and a bunch of other women had already come in to help her with her make up and hair. Pilika had asked them to leave just a few minutes ago.

The little Ainu girl felt like she needed some alone time. She still couldn't fully accept the fact that she was going to be an engaged woman in an hour and a half. And she wasn't going to be engaged just to _any_ man, she was engaged to a man she didn't really even _like_.

_Maybe it would be easier for me if the person I'm going to be engaged to is someone I like, but no. My marriage arrangement had to be with an arrogant person whom my brother and I fight with almost every day. Oh...God...what had I done to deserve this? _She thought, fingering with her blue bracelet.

Pilika felt very, very stressed. So, she tried to look on the positive side of things.

_Okay, so maybe Ren isn't THAT bad-looking. He's maybe even good-looking. And I can get along with him SOMETIMES if I really try and he's cooperating. But...I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I AM ENGAGED WITH HIM!!!!! _Pilika thought, then lay down on her bed.

Then, an idea came to her head.

_Hmm...since everyone is downstairs...including that shark-headed arrogant soon-to-be fiancé of mine...maybe...maybe I could run away! Yea, that's it! I can run away, then like, stay with Anna and Tamao at the Asakura's! Or something like that. And if Anna doesn't want me to live with her, I'll go live with Jeanne. I'm sure she'll accept, _thought Pilika excitedly, and with that, she sat up and started planning how to run away.

_Okay, first, I could climb out the window. No, it's the SEVENTH floor...but maybe, I could let a rope out of the window and climb down on that. Naw, that's too complicated and I'm too scared. Okay...I think the easiest plan would be just...walk out of this hotel! Yea!! I'll just walk out the back door. If anyone sees me, I'll just tell them that...that I'm going out to get a new bouquet of flowers for myself, _thought Pilika, and with that, she grabbed her blue purse (which matched her blue gown), stuffed in some cash, and walked out of the room.

Pilika looked around to see that no one was there then kept walking down the hallway. She got safely down the elevator until she reached the first floor. There, she saw that many of the guests who were here to attend her engagement ceremony was already here. So, she just smiled and waved to everyone and pretended that she was meant to be there. Then, quietly, she slipped out the back door of the hotel with no one noticing.

Once outside, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Whew! Plan A accomplished. Now, to plan B...finding new living quarters..." she blurted out.

"Finding new living quarters?"

Pilika gasped then turned around to the voice she had just heard. She paled. There, leaning on the wall, was Ren, dressed in a black suit and the first few buttons unbuttoned.

"Err...I meant...like, I needed some...fresh air," she let out a sheepish laugh, "um, yea, I call that 'new living quarters."

She let out another sheepish laugh that was meant to be convincing. Ren raised his eyebrow.

"Reeeally? Then what's plan A and what's plan B?" he asked, amused.

Ren's amused tone of voice made Pilika ticked off.

_It's his engagement day and he doesn't even care?!, _thought Pilika with disbelief.

"Look, it's MY business, so don't bother to ask," huffed Pilika, who now started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" called Ren's voice from behind her.

Pilika sighed and turned around.

"I am going to get a new bouquet of flowers for myself," she answered, as if she had had it recited before over and over in her head.

"Don't give me that sht, Pilika. You were planning to run away, yes?" he asked starting to walk towards her.

Pilika glared up at Ren with flaming eyes.

"What if I AM?" she asked sharply.

"You can't," he replied simply.

"And why not?" Pilika demanded.

"Because, if you run away today, you'll be caught some other day and we'll still be engaged any way. So it's a total waste of time to run away now. Besides..." Ren paused then looked away.

"Besides what?" asked Pilika curiously.

Ren looked at her again. There was something in his eyes that made her surprised. It was something like sadness mixed with disappointment, but Pilika wasn't sure at all.

"Nothing," he said quietly.

"No, tell me. I want to know," said Pilika gently, coaxing him to tell her.

He sighed.

"Well, I was planning to keep this a secret until we were officially engaged, but..." he paused then continued, "it seems like I can't hold onto you even a moment longer, since I see you're trying to run away just now...so I guess I'll have to tell you now."

He took a deep breath and looked right into her eyes. It was a long time. Then, he started to go red.

"Okay, I just, can't," he said rubbing his cheeks as if that would make his blush go away.

Pilika was still looking up at him with wondering eyes.

"What secret, Ren? I want to know your secret," inquired Pilika again.

Ren sighed.

"Well, since you're going to run away anyway, I guess I should tell you. I can't force you to marry me or anything...I mean, I can, but...I don't want to..." he paused again, contemplating whether he should tell her his "secret" or not.

"Well, what's your secret?" asked Pilika, confused.

"My secret is...IlikeyouandIknowyoudon'tsojustrunawayandliveinpeacebye!" said Ren super quickly then walked back in through the back door of the hotel with a super red face.

Pilika stood there, stunned at what she had just heard. She thought that Ren had told her that he liked her or something like that, but she couldn't be sure because he had said it super quickly. After about a minute of being rooted to her spot, she started to turn red like Ren just did.

_Did he just say he LIKED me? That would be...nice....nonononononononono, I am probably badly mistaken. Maybe he said something like, I'll fight you, or something...'cause that rhymes with I like you, right? But then again, I'll fight you also rhymes with I like you...okay I'm going crazy! I must ask him myself, _Pilika thought, and then started to run in through the back door of the hotel after Ren.

She ran into the room where the engagement ceremony was supposed to be taken. There were lots of people there, but Ren wasn't in sight. So, she ran over to her brother to ask him where he was.

"Brother! Have you seen Ren anywhere?"

"Ren? So you two are actually in LOVE now?" he with a questioning look.

"No! I mean like, I don't know!" she cried.

That statement made Horo Horo become alarmed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THAT GUY?!" Horo Horo almost shouted.

At that moment, her brother's shouting had, somehow, made Pilika admit to herself that she liked Ren. She gulped.

_Well, I think I should tell Ren soon, because I'm pretty sure that he said he liked me. I need to tell my brother this...because if I can't even tell my brother, how can I tell it to Ren? _Thought Pilika decidedly.

"Horo...yes, I like Ren," said Pilika quietly.

Horo Horo's mouth dropped open.

"What?!" he cried, obviously in unbelief.

"Please understand, Horo. I'll explain to you later. Can you please tell me where Ren is?" Pilika asked with pleading eyes.

Tamao, who had come up behind Horo Horo, seemed to interpret the whole situation in one second. She squeezed Horo Horo's shoulder in encouragement.

"You want your little sister to be happy, don't you?" said Tamao gently.

All of a sudden, Horo Horo understood. He smiled kindly down at Pilika.

"I saw Ren go up to his room. It's on the seventh floor, room 605," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, bro!" grinned Pilika, glad that he brother had understood.

As she started running to the elevator, she heard her brother call to her again.

"Pilika!" cried Horo Horo.

Pilika turned back to see what Horo Horo wanted.

"Come down in twenty minutes, the ceremony's starting!" said her brother, giving her a thumbs-up sign.

Pilika smiled and gave a thumbs-up sign in return. With that, she ran to the elevator and pressed to go the seventh floor. Once she had reached the seventh floor, Pilika ran to room 605, just as her brother had indicated. To her surprised the room wasn't even locked, so Pilika just pushed her way in.

She saw Ren lying down on his bed, his pillow head over his eyes. When Ren had heard the door opening, he took away the pillow and turned to look at the person coming in. When he saw that it was Pilika, he got really red again then quickly sat up in his bed.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"Umm...well, like, I wasn't sure what you just said a moment ago..." said Pilika uncertainly when she heard Ren's cold tone of voice.

"Yes, you heard what you just heard and I'm not going to repeat it," said Ren, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"You mean, you said I'll fight you?" asked Pilika innocently.

"No! I said I liked you!" shouted Ren furiously, then blushed badly when he realized when he realized what he had just said.

Pilika blushed too.

"Oh," she said, just to fill in the awkward silence.

"Now just get out and go on with your running away plan, "said Ren, then pulled his blanket over his eyes and pretending to go to sleep.

But Pilika just stood there. After a few minutes, Ren emerged out of his blanket, to find Pilika still there.

"Why aren't you out ALREADY?" he asked angrily.

"B-Because..." stammered Pilika, "I think I feel the same way about you."

Ren stared, his eyes wide open.

_You mean the little Ainu actually likes me back?_ He thought with disbelief.

"You...like me?" he asked quietly.

Pilika nodded shyly then bent over to pull Ren out of the bed.

"Let's go downstairs, Ren. I promised Horo Horo that we would be downstairs in twenty minutes," said Pilika, smiling at Ren reassuredly.

To her surprise, Ren actually grinned back. He took her hand and led her towards the door. And, hand-in-hand, the sweet newfound couple walked down to their engagement ceremony.

**Joyce: **Aww thanks you guys, for the reviews you gave me for that last chapter. One of the reviews said that my story was really cute...that really touched me you know! :) Please, more reivews! :D And hope you guys don't mind all this fluff. ;)


	13. Sharing is Caring

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

_Chapter 13 Sharing is Caring_

**Meanwhile that Ren's and Pilika's Engagement Ceremony were going on...**

Yoh and Anna were sitting in their empty classroom on Sunday morning, staring blankly at each other. Since Yoh had gotten the class president position, it was his job to decorate room D12 and their part of the hallway. They weren't the only people in the school, though. The class presidents from the other classes had also come to do their work. The class president of 10th grade was Ryu. Apparently, he was also here to do his job also. He had just walked into room D12.

"Hey, Yoh! How are ya? Good morning, Anna!" he said happily.

"Yoh needs to concentrate on his work, Ryu," Anna replied coldly.

"Hi, Ryu! What's the pep rally theme for your class?" asked Yoh excitedly.

"Oh, our theme's Hollywood! Like, we can dress as any superstar we want," said Ryu, "I'm dressing up as Elvis Presley, of course."

"Cool! We don't have a theme yet though," said Yoh, "I'm waiting for Anna to choose."

"You choose too!" demanded Anna.

"Err...well guys I gotta go. I have to go glue posters of Elvis Presley in my part of the hallway and call everyone to tell them our class theme. Bye!" said Ryu, running out of the room.

After Ryu had gotten out, Anna turned to Yoh.

"What?! YOU'RE waiting for me to choose?!" she asked, exasperated.

"Umm...yea. Don't you want to?" asked Yoh, clueless.

"Well, you're the class president. I'm just here to help you, seeing as we're engaged and all," said Anna carelessly.

"Oh," said Yoh quiety, then he perked up, "but Anna, I would prefer it if you choose. It'll make the work easier to do that way! Knowing that you were the one who started the idea..."

"Shut up, Yoh. Not time to get emotional," snapped Anna, slightly red, "and since you insist, I will pick the theme."

"Yay! What is it?" asked Yoh, pleased that Anna was going to choose.

Anna stood there, thinking for a while. Then, her face lit up determinedly.

"Our class theme is Christmas," she said firmly.

"B-but Anna...I thought...you didn't like Christmas...because you said it wasn't a Japanese holiday?" asked Yoh, confused.

"Well, I know you like it, so that'll be the theme. Besides, its almost Christmas anyway," said Anna in her usual unemotional way.

_Wow. She picked the Christmas theme because she knew that I liked Christmas...wow...how nice of her...maybe she's just pretending not to care...awww how cute...I have, have, have, have to make a move today! Now! So cute..._, thought Yoh, not realizing that he was staring off into space.

"Yoh! Yoh! Stop daydreaming and get to work. We are going to make mistletoe out of the construction paper over there and hang them up in the hallway, "said Anna, waking Yoh out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Okay, Anna. Whatever you say..." said Yoh, smiling sweetly at his fiancé.

Anna sighed and wondered what Yoh was thinking about a moment ago.

"Yoh, I'll be right back. I'll call the other classmates to tell them to dress in a Christmas theme, okay?" said Anna.

"Of course...of course," replied Yoh, looking dreamily at her.

Yoh's dreamy look gave Anna the goosebumps. So, she hurried out of the classroom to call the other classmates, leaving Yoh staring after her. After a while, he looked at the red and green construction paper in his hands.

_Well, I guess I 'd better get to work. I don't want Anna to be angry..., _thought Yoh.

As his mind wandered off to Anna while he worked, he remembered that this theme was her idea. That made him have a lot of extra energy and as a result, the fake mistletoe came out very nice. He even put red and green glitter on them for a "romantic" effect. As soon as he was finished, Anna walked in through the door with a plastic bag and two water bottles in her hand.

"I went out to buy some food because it's already lunchtime. Have you finished...?" greeted Anna.

"Yea...like it?" smiled Yoh, walking over to her with one of his finished mistletoes in his hand.

Anna examined it for a while.

"Yea, well, its nice. But let's eat now," she said, sitting down on an empty desk and opening the plastic bag.

Inside was a complete set of sushi and two pairs of chopsticks.

"Eat," commanded Anna, picking up a pair of chopsticks and putting a sushi in her mouth.

Yoh obediently dragged a chair to sit beside her. However, he didn't eat, he just sat there, staring at Anna eating. After a while, even the usually careless Anna began to feel self-conscious. She turned to Yoh with an annoyed look.

"Yoh, just eat! What are you looking at?" she demanded.

Yoh almost said "I was looking at you" but he remembered not to. He knew that if he did, Anna would surely get embarrassed and would slap him for sure.

"Umm...I was just...like, I can't eat," he said instead.

"And why?" she asked.

"My hands are all sticky from the glitter from the mistletoe," he said in a pretended helpless way, "I really don't know what to do..."

Anna raised her eyebrow.

_What is he thinking?!_ Thought Anna.

"I know, why don't you feed me?" asked Yoh in a pretended innocent way.

He leaned over in his chair to cuddle Anna.

"I'm sooo hungry, Anna, and my hands are all sticky from the mistletoe glitter...feed me, please...." He said as innocently and cutely as he could.

No matter how cold your personality is, this was enough to make Anna break her cold act a little. She blushed and cautiously picked up her chopsticks on the desk then picked up a piece of sushi with it.

"Um, well, here's your sushi. Don't eat it too fast," she said with a blushing face, putting the sushi in front of Yoh's mouth.

Yoh smiled his most adoring smile (making Anna blush even more) and opened his mouth to gobble up the sushi from the chopsticks. As soon as Yoh's mouth had wrapped itself around the sushi on the chopsticks, Anna pulled the chopsticks out and prepared to get him a new one. They repeated this procedure for about three more sushi.

"Hey, Anna, why aren't you eating? You don't have to feed me all the food, you know. Leave some for yourself," said Yoh.

"I don't share used utensils," answered Anna simply, shoving another sushi into Yoh's mouth.

"Ish ogay, my shayaiva ishant dirtay (It's okay, my saliva isn't dirty)," said Yoh, his mouth full of food.

"Still. As I said, I don't share," said Anna.

Yoh gulped down his food and took a drink out of his water bottle.

_Time to make my move, _he thought, smiling at Anna.

"We're engaged, Anna," pleaded Yoh with his cute puppy dog eyes.

"That does NOT make me want to share saliva with you," she replied, staring back at Yoh.

"But Anna," he leaned in to cuddle her closer, making her freeze, "my saliva really isn't dirty..."

He had said all this in a whiney voice. Anna reddened. She put her chopsticks down and tried to push Yoh away.

"Yoh...move...we're supposed to be eating..." she said, her voice revealing that she was embarrassed.

"I'm not eating if you don't," said Yoh, still cuddling Anna happily.

"Then don't," was Anna's cold answer, although her voice still wavered.

"Naw...we're both eating," said Yoh, smiling mischievously and looking straight into his fiancé's eyes, "and I'll give you proof that my saliva isn't dirty."

Anna's eyes widened.

"Umm...Yoh..." she started, but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

By that time, Yoh's mouth had found it's way to hers. He gave her a sweet sensational kiss on her lips. That kiss seemed to create an electricity of it's own, which traveled through Anna's whole body. She felt tingly all over...and really happy.

_I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this, _she thought with disbelief.

Yoh ended their kiss playfully and continued to cuddle Anna. He smiled at her again.

"My saliva wasn't dirty, was it?" he asked playfully.

Anna gulped. Looking at Yoh's playful face, she could not find it in her heart to lie.

"No..." she said quietly.

Yoh's face lit up. He wasn't expecting this response at all. He had thought that Anna would slap him or something. Then, another smile (a bigger one this time) broke out on his face.

"Good, Anna! Because we'll be sharing saliva a lot more often now, right?" he asked, hugging her closer.

The small smile that was playing on Anna's lips told Yoh all that he needed to know.


	14. Christmassy Costumes

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

_Chapter 14 Christmassy Costumes_

"H-Hey, Pilika! Please _don't _overdo it…" said Ren worriedly.

Ren and his newly engaged fiancé, Pilika, were standing at the entrance of their school. They were, of course, dressed and ready for their Christmas-themed pep rally.

"Be still, Ren," was Pilika's reply, grabbing his face with her right hand.

In her left hand was a brush with a little bit of red paint on it. Pilika applied the red paint on Ren's nose.

"Uhh…Pilika…I think you might be overdoing it a little…" Ren said, backing away a little from the red paintbrush.

Pilika did not reply because her concentration was given wholly to her "masterpiece". Then, she finished her work with a last satisfied sweep of her brush and backed up to take in the view.

"There, all finished!" she beamed proudly, "don't worry, Ren, I didn't _overdo_ it. You look _so cute! _You're an _absolutely perfect_ Rudolph."

"Whatever…" said Ren with a slight blush, "…and you're a very nice girl Santa."

"I know," replied Pilika, beaming.

The two then started to walk into the school. Everyone who saw them thought they were a perfect couple. Ren was dressed in brown jeans and a big bronze jacket (with a little bit of fur at the collar) with a red nose. Pilika was dressed the typical Santa costume for a girl. Her skirt was short with white fur at the edges.

As the couple walked into the school, they observed what the other people were wearing. They saw Ryu (in the costume of Elvis Presley) marching around with his fellow sophomores, all dressed as superstars (there was a Marilyn Monroe, an Avril Lavigne, a Paris Hilton, a Brad Pitt, and an Ashton Kutcher). After that, the bell rang and they walked into room D12 to prepare for their homeroom class.

As Ren and Pilika sat down in their seats, Miss Tao came to the front of the class to call for attention.

"Now, I see everyone is dressed very Christmassy today…very nice, very nice…" said Miss Tao, who was dressed in her usual Chinese dress, except that it had red and white stripes on it instead of dragons. She was, apparently, a candy cane (she also had real candy canes stuck in her hair).

"Okay, so let's start the class with roll call from our newly elected class president!" she announced.

There was slight applause when Yoh (who was dressed just like Hao, in a white suit with a black shirt inside and a halo on his head, apparently an angel) walked up to the front of the class.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you, whether you voted for me or not. You've all been a huge support to me. Now, I will try to do this job the best that I can-" said Yoh, until he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Uh…Yoh, it's not really required of you to make a speech, you know. You just need to take roll call, that's all," said Miss Tao, who had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh," was Yoh's blank reply, "nevermind, Miss Tao. This'll only take a minute. Okay, continuing on. Second of all I would like to thank Anna for helping me with the pep rally decorations on Sunday. Without her help, this pep rally would not have been possible."

Everyone turned to Anna (who was also an angel in a white dress with a halo on her head, trying to look modest) and gave a polite applause.

"Well, uhh..that's all, I guess," said Yoh, ending his speech, "now, I'll take roll call."

As Yoh took roll call, everyone in the class took this chance to observe everybody else to see how they were dressed. Chocolove was dressed as a Christmas present with a big red bow tied on his Afro hair; Jeanne was dressed as a shining star in a golden dress and so was Lyserg (he was in a bronze suit); Ren was Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer and Pilika was a girl Santa; Horo Horo was a Christmas tree with ornaments hanging all over his costume (since today was a pep rally day, he brought Tamao with him to school, and she was in a dress with Christmas lights wrapped all around); the Asakuras (Yoh, Anna, and Hao) were all dressed as angels; Macchi was dressed as a pumpkin (even though it wasn't Halloween) but, at least, she had red and green ribbons tied in her hair and other random decorations with the Christmas colors; Mari was dressed in her usual dress, except that it was in Christmas colors and she also wore long red and white stockings and had a Santa cap on her head; the Fangirls were all dressed as (think of what you want to be dressed as).

After roll call was over and Yoh the saintly angel had taken his seat, Miss Tao called for announcement again.

"Okay, class, our school principal, Mr. Silva, has announced that today we freshmen are going to compete with the sophomores for our class cheer! We have this period and the next period to make up a class cheer and practice it. We are going to meet in the gymnasium at 10:30. The judges are going to be Mr. Silva, Mr. Faust, Miss Morphine, Mr. Marco, and me. The class with the most team spirit will win!" announced Miss Tao excitedly.

"But whadda we get for winning?" Horo Horo the Christmas tree called out.

"Yea, what's our reward?" asked Chocolove the Christmas present.

"If we win our class will get to go on a free trip to the beach, all expenses paid. We'll get to miss one whole week of school," replied the candy cane teacher cheerfully.

The whole class cheered and started practicing their cheers in time for 10:30…

**Joyce: **First of all, isn't this chapter (although so short) just so perfectly timed? It's just in time for the festivities! Yay, Christmas is coming…:) and second of all, I'm really sorry for the chapter delay people. :( I had a lot of homework this week…had to do research on Latin America for my brochure project. But this week, since it was Thanksgiving, my school closed for two days and I had time to come write! :) I hoped you like this chapter…some of the inspiration that I had for this chapter was from the movie Mean Girls starring Lindsay Lohan. And, last but not least, thanks for all the reviews that you guys gave me; they really encouraged me to keep writing! So keep the reviews coming! :) This fic is (I think) going to end soon so please check it out often! That's all, I don't want to bore all of you with my talk. Happy Thanksgiving!


	15. Class Spirit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Seating Arrangement of Class:

Miss Tao Jun's Desk

Chocolove Fangirl No.1 Jeanne Ren Macchi

Hao Anna Yoh Pilika Mari

Horo Horo Fangirl No.2 Lyserg Fangirl No.3 Fangirl No.4

**Run for the Class President!**

By Joyce

_Chapter 15 Class Spirit!_

The class of room D12 was all gathered in the gymnasium with the sophomores. They were all waiting for the judges to arrive. After 2-3 minutes, the door of the gymnasium opened and Mr. Silva the principal walked in with all the other teachers behind him. Miss Morphine flew over to Mr. Silva to give him a microphone. The principal took the microphone from the small delicate pixie and started to speak.

"Wow, students, all of your costumes are very nice! Today we will start our pep rally with the games! The first game is an eating race. Mr. Marco, please explain," said Mr. Silva, handing the microphone to Mr. Marco.

Mr. Marco pushed his glasses up on his nose and cleared his throat.

"Now, I think all of you know the eating race. Today we will be eating 3 jars of baby food. Rules are, you can't spill the food and the first one to finish wins. Each class, please choose who you want to come enter the race. Oh, and also, you have to choose another person to come feed the person, so as not to spill the food," explained Mr. Marco.

"Who should we choose, Anna?" Yoh, the class president, asked his fiancé for her advice.

"It's obvious. Get the Christmas tree and Tamao out there to feed him. He's an eater," was Anna's simple reply.

"Huh. I absolutely agree that Horo Horo's an eater," put in Ren, rubbing his red "Rudolph" nose.

"Hey, brother! Get your as up there! And Tamao, feed him too! You're elected!" shouted Pilika to her brother.

"Eh? Me?" said a confused Horo Horo, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you," Tamao replied, pushing him gently to the stage.

The sophomores had elected Ryu (as Elvis Presley) to be the eater and a random boy (who had a shirt that said "I'm Jude Law, the Sexiest Man Alive" on) to be the feeder. Once Ryu, the Jude Law boy, Horo Horo, and Tamao were in their places, Mr. Marco gave the signal to start. Horo Horo immediately swallowed the first three spoonfuls of baby food that Tamao fed him without chewing. Ryu also did the same thing but he had a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey, Tamao, this is actually good," said Horo Horo, his mouth partially full.

Tamao giggled. Ryu turned to Horo Horo with an amazed look.

"Eww, I think it's disgusting!" said Ryu.

The race went on with Horo Horo swallowing every spoonful of baby food deliciously and Ryu forcing the stuff down his throat. Eventually, Ryu couldn't take it anymore and stopped for a break. During that time, Horo Horo sped up his eating and won.

"100 points for the freshmen!" announced Mr. Marco.

The second race was a relay race, and the Asakura twins won that race against the sophomore's Ashton Kutcher and Toby McGuire. Macchi and Mari lost the third race, a singing contest (because their voices were not that good) to their rivals, an Avril Lavigne and a Paris Hilton. But even though they lost the third race, the class cheered so hard for them that the principal gave them an extra 500 points just for undying team spirit. The fourth race, disappointingly, was also lost to the sophomore's Madonna in the dancing contest (mostly because Ren and Lyserg's dance moves were….uhh…very, very weird).

Now, room D12 had 250 points and the sophomores had 200 points.

"Now the last contest is, of course, the long awaited class cheer! Please try your very best!" announced Miss Tao, who now had the microphone, "now, let's start with the sophomores' class cheer first!"

The sophomores' cheering was heard as they ran up to the stage. Ryu, the class president of the sophomores, started the cheer with a monkey-like screech. After that, the whole class joined in and started doing monkey dances. Then, they all sang together in one voice:

_"We are gonna win! _(monkey screech)

_We are getting the prize!_

_To us, you're only a pin! _(monkey screech)

_We even have the bigger size!_

_If you dare to dare,_

_Then we will fight you! _(monkey screech)

_We will always play fair,_

_We warned you, boo!" _(monkey screech)

After that, the sophomores all pounded on their chests like gorillas to show their class spirit. The teachers all wrote their points down on their paper. Each teacher had 100 points maximum to give. Mr. Silva gave them 90 points, Mr. Faust gave them 90, Miss Morphine gave them 85, Mr. Marco gave them 60, and Miss Tao gave them 80 points. This gave Ryu's class 655 points in all.

"Now, it's the freshmen's turn to do their cheer! If you beat the sophomore's 655-point record you win! But if not, the sophomores win the free trip to the beach!" announced Mr. Silva.

The class of room D12, of course, accepted this challenge and ran up to the stage. They took a while to set up their positions. Ren was at the front with Pilika beside him. Then, with the rest of the class behind her rocking back and forth, she started singing:

_"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,_

_Had a very shiny nose._

_And if you ever saw it, _

_You would even say it glowed…"_

While Pilika was singing this, Ren was wriggling his supposedly red (and cute) nose around. When she finished singing, Macchi and Mari did somersaults in front of them and came up front. They started singing (and dancing) too:

_"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus,_

_Underneath the mistletoe last night…"_

On cue, everyone found a partner to kiss (the typical partners, you know, Anna and Yoh, etc…and the Fangirls can kiss another Fangirl on the cheek). Then, Jeanne and Lyserg came up front and started singing in unison:

_"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock._

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring…"_

And, they really did rock and swing as they sang. Jeanne, in her shining star costume, did a tango with Lyserg. Then, Hao came to the front of the row with Macchi in his arms. Then, he put her down and she started singing:

"_On my first day of Christmas,_

_My true love sent to me:_

_A partridge in a pear tree…"_

With that sung, Hao made a partridge appear out of nowhere. He did several other tricks and gave them all to a beaming Macchi until the song was finished. Now, it was Horo Horo, Tamao, Chocolove's turn to come up. They sung:

_"Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul._

_With his corncob pipe and a button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal…"_

As they sung, they did really weird dances and pretended to have button noses, which made the whole audience start laughing. After that, the four Fangirls strutted up to the front and did a really sexy dance (making the principal stare in awe) while singing:

_"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, _

_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

'_Tis the season to be jolly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la…"_

The last part of the cheer, of course, was given to Yoh and Anna, the couple dressed as angels. They ended the cheer with:

"_We wish you a merry Christmas, _

_We wish you a merry Christmas, _

_We wish you a merry Christmas, _

_And a happy new year!"_

Then, the whole class held hands together and raised their hands up all at once, shouting in unison, "Goooooooooooo, FRESHMEN!"

A huge applause erupted in the gymnasium. Each of the teachers held up their signs that would tell them the points. Each of the signs read "100". This gave the class of room D12 750 points in total.

"Anna! We've won!" shouted Yoh, pulling Anna into a tight hug.

"Even though it's one week of no school, you still have to train," Anna emotionlessly replied.

"Yea, of course," said Yoh, probably not taking in what Anna just said and kissing her.

Hao walked over to Macchi and nudged her.

"Hey, we've won, haven't we?" he said casually.

"Yea, I'm glad, aren't you?" replied Macchi, smiling.

"Uh-huh. Of course. One whole week of no school. One whole week of making out with my girlfriend…" he said, his eyes flashing at her.

Macchi reddened.

"Aww…come onnn…stop teasing me…" she said.

"Naw, can't," said Hao, pulling her into a cuddle.

Pilika ran over to her friends too.

"Yayyy…Tamao, let's go shopping for new bikinis to wear to the beach today," cried Pilika, her face possible shining, "oh, Anna, Jeanne, Mari, and Macchi, please come too!"

The girls starting talking about their new shopping list. Since Ren was standing beside Pilika, he heard the whole conversation (the girls had forgotten that he was there). What he didn't realize was the other guys were tuning in to the girls' conversation too. Ren's face slowly reddened at the thought of Pilika in a bikini. Hao nudged him, bringing him out of his…ahem thoughts.

"I know your perverted thoughts," whispered Hao slyly.

"Whatever…" replied Ren, "even thought I can't read thoughts, you're thinking the same thing about Macchi, am I right?"

"Heh. You know me," was Hao's reply.

Lyserg was (surprisingly) also tuned in to the conversation. His face got redder and redder until he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to interrupt the conversation.

"Uhh…Jeanne, you're really wearing a bikini?" he asked curiously.

"Yea, why?" Jeanne asked, confused.

"Uhhhh….nothing…." he said, a dazed expression on his face.

"Uhhhh…nothing….." Horo Horo mimicked his friend in a squeaky voice, then whispered to Lyserg, "heh, I do know what you're thinking you know. Make a move, man."

By now, Anna had realized the eavesdropping on their girls-only conversation.

"Shush, girls. Look around," she said.

The girls now realized that the guys were listening in and each of the guys got a slap on their faces. Then, the girls walked away and did their conversing somewhere else, leaving the guys standing there alone in the now empty gymnasium, dumbfounded.

"That slap, I must say, was so worth it," said Yoh, breaking the dumb silence.

"That, I must agree…" replied Ren, rubbing his cheek.

"Hey guys, what do you say…if I challenge you guys to see who can make a move on those girls first?" Horo Horo piped up.

"Heh…you think you can beat me?" asked Hao slyly.

"Of course I can. Wait and see…" was Lyserg's simple reply, "my cuteness beats all…"

"No way, I'm cuter," said Ren confidently.

"We'll see, we'll see…" said Yoh cheerfully, "when's the race gonna start?"

"At the beach trip, of course…it's starting next week," said Horo Horo.

"Good…I have plenty of time to plan my evil schemes to prevent you guys from making your moves…." Hao said, rubbing his hands together, a sly smile on his face.

And, the class president election and the pep rally ended happily. It was ironic how a simple school even could make so many things happen. What is going to happen at the beach trip is left for you to imagine…

**The End**

**Joyce: **There, that's the end of the story! I really hope that you liked it (I was in a really Christmassy mood, I know)! Reviews too, please! :) And, if you guys want to know the inspiration for this chapter…well, it partly came from a real-life experience from one of my pep rallies at my school. Yea, that's all. :) Love you all, and thanks for all your support, bye! :D


End file.
